


Revenant

by ClaraxBarton



Series: The Umbra Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to Umbra. Fifty years after Solo's execution by the Council, Duo Maxwell struggles to find meaning in a life of darkness and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. The following is an intellectual exercise with no intention of profit. That said, these characterizations, words, and situations are mine. Please ask before reprinting.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: AU, Angst, Violence, Torture, Language, Angst, Sex - yaoi and het. Original characters – which you kind of knew was coming, since all of the Gundam folks exist in the present…

Pairings: None

Thanks as always to the always fabulous Cuzo for being my beta!

Summary: A prequel to Umbra. Fifty years after Solo's execution by theCouncil, Duo Maxwell struggles to find meaning in a life of darkness and pain.

A/N: There was a request – well, there were a FEW requests – for a prequel of sorts, about Duo and Jason. This will be fairly brief – three parts – and then we'll go back to the future for Penumbra.

 

"Revenant"

1651

Spain

Nights like this made Duo really miss Solo.

It was madness to hunt down rogue shapeshifters on a full moon – when they were at their most powerful and least rational – but it was the best chance Duo had to catch this particular band. There were seven of them, as far as he could tell, and he had tracked them through the Pyrenees and south into Spain over the past month. He was determined that this hunt would end now, tonight.

They were a breed unlike any he had previously encountered. Ever since the Council had outlawed shapeshifter packs nearly forty years ago, Duo found himself almost continually hunting down rogue packs that either hadn't heard yet that they were doomed or simply didn't care.

This pack seemed to fall in the latter category. Not only did they not care for Council edicts, but they placed little value on human life. Other packs seemed to at least have a strategy – they killed humans who knew what they were, for food, or for revenge.

This pack, however… they struck without reason or provocation. Duo had found the massacred bodies of peasants and nobles, Catholics and Huguenots – even Jews and a few Moors. This pack simply liked to hunt.

Too bad for them that Duo did too.

Any excuse to leave court was one that Duo jumped to take, but doing meaningful work – ridding humans of the vermin who plagued their lives – was something that Duo could be truly grateful for. It gave him the chance to turn his back on the hedonistic and often sadistic pursuits of the Council and do the work that God, and Solo, had meant for him.

It had been fifty years, but there wasn't a day that Duo met when he didn't wish to have Solo by his side. The fact that his master had gone to his grave despising him cut deeply. But Solo had been more than his master – he had been a brother, a friend, a partner, and a lover. He had been Duo's entire world, and all the family he had ever wanted or needed.

Losing Solo cost Duo his faith, a fair amount of blood, and had sentenced him to a lifetime of rage and despair. Since Solo, and before him Father Maxwell, had pounded into his head that only God could take his life, Duo had long ago given up on the idea of suicide. If – and he had serious reservations about this – there was a heaven and hell, then he wasn't going to muck about with his chances of meeting Solo again in the afterlife.

So here he was, alone, angry, and cold, tracking a band of shapeshifters who transformed into bears, on the eve of a full moon.

When he finally came across their camp it was nearly dawn.

They seemed to have found entertainment for the evening – as Duo eased through the woods until he could get a clear view of the cave they had holed up in he could hear the faint cries of a child.

The cave was illuminated by firelight, and Duo could easily see the seven creatures within. It was clear that they weren't natural bears – they were leaner than their counterparts and moved like great, hairy humans, using their massive paws as clumsy hands.

There was a pile of corpses near the fire, and judging from the size and range of the bloody bodies, the bears had caught themselves a family and left the youngest for last.

The child cried again, and it was all Duo could do not to charge into the cave and save her. But he had learned from centuries of experience that acting without thought only resulted in disaster.

He needed a plan before he went into that deathtrap, he needed –

One of the bears drew long, curved claws across the child's face and it – she screamed in pain.

Duo drew the sword at his side and his favorite dagger in one smooth motion and charged into the cave, wielding the weapons with rage.

He was too late to save the girl – even as he rushed forward with a shout of rage, the bear who had been playing with her gutted her, digging its claws deep into her soft flesh before tossing her body aside – and he made sure that each of the creatures paid for her death.

By the time he was done, the six shapeshifters were barely more than masses of bloody fur. He had hacked away their claws and faces and instead of delivering quick, fatal wounds he had toyed with them – just as they had toyed with the girl.

As the first rays of sunlight shifted over the massacre, Duo tried to steady his breathing. He would need to bury the humans, give them the too-late last rights, and then see to it that the corpses of the shape shifters were disposed of.

He sheathed his weapons and prepared to do so, but then felt a chill run down his spine.

Duo turned as a shadow fell over him, blocking out the light from the sun and the mouth of the cave.

It was daylight now, and the power of the moon had faded enough that any shapeshifter would naturally change back into a human.

Unless they were an alpha.

The bear staring down at Duo with rage filled black eyes was clearing an alpha, and clearly very upset with Duo for killing off her pack.

"Shit," Duo breathed.

He reached for his weapons, but the bear was quicker, sending him flying deep into the cave with a single swipe of her massive paw.

Duo felt the swift pain of his skin giving way beneath her claws and he felt his chest. The wound was deep, but he would survive it.

The bear charged at him, deafening his ears with a roar as she lumbered forward.

Duo drew his sword while at the same time reaching within himself for his magic.

He hurled pain at her, halting her mid attack, and she curled in on herself, whimpering in agony.

Duo kept up the steady stream of pain, nearly crippling her with the intensity of it, and used the distraction to kill her, swiftly cutting her throat and then stabbing her in the heart, for good measure.

Afterwards, catching his breath took a little more effort. As his adrenaline faded the pain from his wound increased. Not for the first time, Duo wished that he had some inkling of healing ability.

While he healed quickly and could survive wounds that would be fatal to any human and most Old Ones, Duo was still at the mercy of others for really dangerous things.

Fortunately, this wound wasn't that bad.

Her claws had ripped through his skin and, it felt like, muscle, but she hadn't managed to damage his heart or lungs.

Duo tried to clean the wound as best as he could and then he set about disposing of all the bodies.

He buried the humans first, taking his time to pray for their souls and pardon their sins.

Next came the task of skinning the alpha bear.

Duo despised doing this. It was barbaric and completely unnecessary. But some on the Council seemed to think that trophies like the head and skin of a shapeshifter were worth collecting, and insisted that Duo bring them back.

He flaunted Council rule enough that he had to obey this, such a simple request. But that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

Once he had secured the prize, he burned the shapeshifter corpses. It wouldn't do for some human to wander through and come across something like this. Humans needed to be protected from the monsters, and even more they needed to be kept in the dark about their existence.

After that, he packed his gear, tracked down his horse, and turned around. It was time to return to Paris, to the Council, and to the monsters who had murdered Solo.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pamplona, Navarre

Duo rode as far as he could the first day before stopping for the night. The second day he made good time, and had almost crossed back into French territory when something made him decide to travel through Pamplona.

As he rode into the village he immediately sensed something amiss. There was magic in the air - the wild, untamed magic of young and powerful ephemerals. There was also a black trail of smoke, drifting towards the heavens and Duo decided to ride towards the plume, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

He arrived in the town square and caught sight of the yellow tents of an auto da fe and felt his breath quicken.

The priests in their black cassocks were in the process of delivering a mass, their poor Latin nearly mangled by their Spanish accents and Duo struggled to understand what they were saying.

It seemed as if the entire populace of Pamplona had gathered for the event.

Duo tied off his horse by a trough, making sure to cast a ward over her to discourage anyone from stealing her, and then blended into the crowd.

He remembered the first auto da fe, in Paris, more than four hundred years ago. He and Solo had been horrified by the event, and it had been the first time that Solo had ever expressed doubt in the Church. Duo couldn't understand how humans were capable of doing this to each other – and even Solo's explanation that their actions were guided by God had seemed weak at the time. It was even weaker now.

Making his way to the front of the crowd, Duo surveyed the two blackened bodies, barely more than ash by now, smoldering at the stake erected in the center of the town, in front of the yellow tents.

Sudden wailing caught his attention, and he turned to see a girl and boy being dragged towards the stake.

He frowned. The girl looked a little older than boy, but she couldn't be more than sixteen, Duo guessed. The two children were clinging to each other, but when a soldier pulled them apart, Duo could feel a lash of magical energy from the girl. The soldiers released her and the boy, and the crowd started to murmur excitedly.

The girl continued to cry, clutching the boy to her and turning him away from the stake.

Duo knew he shouldn't interfere – Jason had given him strict orders to avoid the Church, auto da fe's and unclaimed ephemerals – but when the soldiers managed to regroup and pulled the two apart again and the boy cried out, he decided to risk punishment.

One of the soldiers started to pull the boy towards the stake, and the girl again lashed out with her magic, making the soldiers around her stumble backwards.

Duo suddenly heard the very unmistakable scrape of metal against metal that only a ball being loaded into a musket made. He turned and saw a soldier near the yellow tent finish loading his weapon and take aim on the girl.

He broke free of the crowd and dove for the girl, tackling her to the ground and shoving them out of the soldier's line of sight.

The sound of musket fire created an immediate uproar. The crowd cried out in terror – most of them had still likely never seen or heard a musket before – and even the soldiers seemed panicked.

The girl under Duo struggled, kicking at him and even biting his hand.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?" He shouted at her.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She screamed back in French.

He felt relief at that – his Spanish was appalling – but it was instantly overshadowed by the pain of her kicking him in the groin.

The girl squirmed out of his grasp and ran straight for the boy, grabbing his hand and yanking him after her as she ran towards the crowd, no doubt hoping to escape.

The crowd might have been scared of the musket being fired, but there was no way they would be denied their entertainment. The peasants formed a solid wall, and the two children were once again trapped.

The soldiers advanced yet again, and Duo could feel the girl drawing on her magic for a third time.

The original soldier who had fired on her was now joined by two others, and all three men brought their loaded weapons on her.

This was not going to end well.

Disregarding almost every order Jason had given him concerning this mission, Duo drew on his magic and used it to send a wave of energy through the crowd, soldiers, and priests gathered under the yellow tent. Everyone, except for the two children, staggered under the weight of his anger. With another burst of magic he swept the smoldering fire from the stake towards the yellow tent. As it caught, flames roared to life and quickly engulfed the structure. Duo sent the fire shooting out from both the stake and the tent, swooping over the heads of the crowd and triggering panic in everyone.

As the crowd scattered and the soldiers worked to save the priests, Duo caught sight of the boy and girl fleeing with the rest of the crowd.

He sprinted back to his horse and mounted her in one quick motion before setting off after the two children.

He caught up with them, running ahead of a few soldiers who had decided to abandon the priests and instead go after them. Duo drew his sword and slashed at the three soldiers, injuring two and killing another.

Urging his horse faster, he galloped ahead of the children and then came to a stop, suddenly enough that they actually ran into the belly of his horse.

"Come with me," he instructed, holding his hand down to them.

The girl glared up at him with clear gray eyes.

"No!" She grabbed her brother's arm and started to duck around the horse.

Duo rolled his eyes and simply grabbed the boy, hauling him up onto the horse to sit in front of Duo.

"That wasn't a request," he growled at the girl.

He could feel her start to draw upon her magic.

"Don't try it. You might be powerful, but you're young and untrained. What I did back there was nothing compared to what I can do. Now, come with me." He held his hand out again, and after a tense moment he could feel her release her magic and she took hold of his hand.

Duo swung her up behind him, turned his horse, and galloped out of town.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paris

It took nearly a week to cover the distance between Pamplona and Paris. On his own, Duo could have made the journey in three days, but with the two nearly starved children he had to keep to a moderate pace. That and the fact that the girl had decided to steal his horse on the second day of their journey and try to escape with her brother – tracking them down and getting them back on the right track had taken nearly a day.

He wasn't entirely sure why he didn't simply abandon the children in a village. He had saved them from the auto da fe – surely that was enough.

But maybe it was the way that the girl – who had grudgingly admitted that her name was Sophie – seemed so hell bent on protecting her brother, Etienne. Or maybe it was the power of Sophie's major that intrigued him. More likely, however, it was the cool, elusive touch of Etienne's magic that Duo had felt several times during the journey from Pamplona to Paris.

Sophie's magic was like a mammoth wave crashing over everything around her – she was, Duo was forced to admit to himself, too much like him. She was powerful and she was angry and she wanted the entire world to drown. It seemed that she was able to most easily focus her magic on the temporal world – she could make things and people move and she could destroy objects very easily.

But Etienne…

It had taken three days for the boy to even speak to Duo, but within an hour after their initial meeting Duo had felt the boy's magic reach for him. It was nearly the opposite of his sister's magic – it felt as gentle and peaceful as a mountain stream – but it searched him. Duo could feel it dig down into his soul and his mind, brushing over every surface of Duo's memories and feelings in a caress.

Duo was unnerved by the feeling the first time – and the second and third times – but by the fourth time it felt… almost welcome. Like the warm touch of a friend, and Duo had precious few of those these days.

On the third day, when Etienne spoke to him, Duo was walking alongside the horse while the two children rode. Sophie had maintained a stony silence for most of the trip, occasionally deigning to offer a litany of insults to Duo, but Etienne's silence seemed to arise from the shock and turmoil of his recent experiences.

"Why aren't you afraid to die?" Etienne asked, and the sound of his voice startled both Sophie and Duo.

"Why would I be?" Duo responded with a question of his own.

"You're going to go to hell," Etienne said, his voice sad, "you should be afraid to die."

Duo smiled bitterly.

"I'm already in hell, dying isn't going to change that."

"You always save children – is it because of the fire?"

That brought Duo to an abrupt halt.

"What?" he demanded.

Etienne's brown eyes were wide and innocent.

"Did you save us because of the fire? At the church? When the nun and the priest and all the children died – you cried when you buried them and Solo told you not to cry."

Duo looked at Sophie, but she was frowning back at her brother in confusion.

"How do you know about that?" Duo demanded shakily.

"I… touched it. Inside you." Etienne frowned slightly and looked up at Sophie for help.

The girl growled.

"He can… see your past and feel your feelings," she explained angrily, but then she sighed and ran one hand over his hair lovingly. "It was how he knew the town bailiff raped me."

Duo frowned.

"That's why our parents – that's why our family were discovered to be witches. Two weeks ago a man attacked me. I didn't know who it was, but last week, Etienne… felt it on him. He didn't know not to say… he told the priest…"

"And your entire family was sentenced for practicing witchcraft," Duo concluded. It was a common enough experience for Ephemerals these days.

Sophie nodded.

"He tried to do the right thing, and now our parents are dead."

Duo looked away from her angry tears.

There was little he could offer to either of them by way of comfort.

Etienne was still looking at Duo, still waiting for his answer.

"Yes," Duo said eventually. "I save children because of the fire."

Of course, it wasn't the fire he wanted to save them from – it was this.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Council was assembled for their evening meal when Duo entered with the children.

It was a parody of a human banquet – the long table was set with gold plates, goblets, and cutlery, but very few of the assembled guests indulged actual food. The smell of death and blood was heavy on the air, and Duo knew that most of those goblets were full of blood and not wine.

The table was set on a dais, and below it several humans, clad in translucent silks and silver masks, danced for the entertainment of the Council.

"Ah! The wretched troublemaker has returned!" Alexios, a Greek vampire, called out from one end of the banquet table.

All eyes turned to Duo.

"Welcome, Executioner," a baritone voice rang out.

Duo turned to the voice and bowed low.

"Jason." He stood up and met the cool gray gaze of the Head of the Council.

Jason's full lips twitched into a smirk.

"You took your time returning to us. And I see you brought gifts?"

"A gift," Duo corrected. He pulled the bearskin from his leather travel satchel and threw it in the direction of Treize, aiming for his goblet of blood.

Duo felt a juvenile sense of satisfaction when the skin landed on the goblet, upsetting it and spilling the bright contents all over Treize's immaculate white and gold brocade clothing. The vampire glared at him and Duo smirked back.

"Then who are these?" Noventa, on Jason's right, asked, and gestured to Sophie and Etienne, clinging to each other just behind Duo.

Duo turned to the grizzled Roman vampire.

"Two Ephemerals who I saved from the auto da fe."

"I seem to recall ordering you not to interfere with human justice," Jason mused.

"You did," Duo agreed, meeting his cool gray gaze again. Duo was the only Old One at Court unafraid to look the ancient vampire in his eyes. Jason was one of the most powerful vampires Duo had ever encountered, and his power was so insidious that Duo actually found himself thanking God each time he managed to look Jason in the eye. As a human, Jason had been an Ephemeral, and his powers had tended towards persuasion – but of a very delicate and seductive sort. With one look into his eyes, most humans and a fair number of Old Ones had thrown themselves at the Ephemeral and committed themselves to obeying his every command. Ephemerals and Old Ones powerful enough or strong willed enough had been able to resist him then, but now, after several thousand years as a vampire, no one could look Jason in the eye and not feel the instant and overwhelming desire to do whatever he wanted them to do.

No one except for Duo.

Jason's face hardened, his bronze skin tightening into a frown over his sharp features.

He turned and gestured to Alexios, who rose from his seat with a sadistic grin twisting his face.

It had taken a few years for Jason to realize that the only Council member capable of doing any real damage to Duo was Alexios. While Treize was certainly creative in his punishments, he lacked the enthusiasm required to get his own hands bloody. Alexios, however, was a psychopath who relished pain in others, Duo especially, and had no qualms about being splattered with blood.

Without having to be commanded, Duo walked to the three overlapping circles in the center of the room and knelt in the black circle. He kept his eyes on Jason as he stripped down to his breeches, carelessly removing his sword, belt, jerkin, and shirt.

Jason arched an eyebrow when he saw the slowly healing wound on Duo's chest.

"Careless and insubordinate," he murmured.

"Nothing new with that," Treize muttered.

Duo couldn't help but smirk at that. His smirk quickly vanished, however, when Alexios took a savage bite into Duo's flesh, his sharp teeth ripping through skin and muscle on Duo's left shoulder.

He held himself still and fought to keep his face neutral as the vampire ravaged his flesh, ripping away entire pieces of his skin.

It lasted for nearly half an hour – Alexios moving from one wound to create another, never even drinking Duo's blood, just ripping him apart – before Jason finally pronounced Duo suitably punished.

"I will expect you later, after you are… clean," Jason told Duo as he gathered his clothes and limped back to the wide-eyed, terror stricken Sophie and Etienne.

Duo turned and regarded Jason with barely concealed disgust.

"Of course."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo eschewed his own quarters and instead led the two children towards the western wing of the enormous Chateau that served as the Council headquarters and the home of Jason's favorites.

He wasn't surprised to see Relena's servant, Ibrahim, waiting at the door to her quarters.

"Madame is expecting you," Ibrahim informed Duo. His dark eyes swept over the two children. "Your guests?"

"For now," Duo muttered.

Ibrahim nodded and opened the door.

Relena's quarters were… overwhelmingly pink. Pink silks and satins for the upholstery, pink flowers for decoration, pink curtains, even paintings that were pink on the walls.

The Light Court Faerie herself was dressed in a pink and white gown, pink diamond jewels decorating her throat and pink pearls fashioned into her hair.

"Duo," she greeted him, her voice half affectionate and half exasperated.

Duo shrugged and then winced at the pain from the multiple open wounds on his shoulders.

"And who are these delightful, gorgeous children?" Relena asked and presented the frightened boy and girl with a radiant smile.

"Sophie and Etienne LeFebvre," the girl responded almost without hesitation, so infectious was the warmth that Relena projected.

"Wonderful," Relena said and held out her hands to Etienne. "Are you friends of Duo's?"

Etienne took her hands but Sophie frowned towards Duo.

"Not really," she responded, "but he… saved our lives."

"Well," Relena told the girl with a slight arch to her eyebrows, "surely that's a good foundation for friendship?"

Etienne abandoned Relena's hands and hugged her, wrapped his arms around her narrow waist and burying his face in her full skirts.

Relena shot Duo an amused glance, but she patted Etienne's back.

"You're very good," Etienne practically sighed.

"Thank you, dear," Relena said. "I try very hard."

Duo had to snort at that and Relena's lips quirked upwards.

"Now," Relena said and gently pulled Etienne away from her and knelt down in front of him, "you must be completely exhausted."

Etienne nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you into some clean clothes and put you to bed then, shall we?"

Relena led Etienne towards her bedroom.

Sophie moved to follow, but Duo stopped her with a shake of his head.

"He'll be fine – he's knows he will, too."

Sophie frowned.

"He's never been wrong about anyone before," she conceded. "She won't hurt him?"

"No. Relena tries not to ever hurt anyone," Duo assured her.

Sophie nodded, but remained uneasy until Relena returned.

"Well, he fell asleep almost immediately," she announced to them before turning to Duo. "You do find the most enchanting creatures."

"Trouble, that's what I find," Duo corrected her.

Relena rolled her eyes and turned to Sophie.

"Come now, my poppet. Duo will watch over your brother while he rests. Let's go into the other room and draw you a bath." Relena ran her hands over the girl's shoulders as she spoke, no doubt using her magic to sway the girl to do her bidding.

Still reluctant, Sophie nevertheless nodded and meekly followed Relena into the next room.

Duo actually envied the girl. The few times that he had been fortunate enough to have Relena bathe him remained some of his fondest memories – though he seriously doubted Relena would be giving the girl the same attention she had lavished on him.

Etienne had curled up into a ball, the large, frilled shirt nearly swallowing his thin frame. He was already asleep, and even though a slight frown marred his brow, he looked remarkably healthy.

Duo watched him sleep for a while, taking comfort in the steady rise and fall of his chest, and he felt something like affection tug at him.

These two children reminded him a great deal of Solo and himself. They were scrappy – that much was clear from the girl's fight in Pamplona – and they were alone in the world. Without anyone to protect them.

After an hour or so, Relena returned, Sophie in tow. The bath had done wonders for the girl – her tanned skin was clear and healthy looking and her dark hair had been combed free of tangles. Relena had dressed the girl in one of her own night gowns, but instead of looking risqué – as it did on Relena's fuller frame – the girl simply looked very young, and very tired.

Sophie climbed into the bed beside her brother and Relena kissed her forehead.

Moments later, no doubt aided by Relena's magic, the girl was asleep.

As they watched the two children sleep, Duo sighed.

"What the hell is going to happen to them now? That girl is damned powerful and the boy – Relena his power… it's dangerous."

She arched a golden eyebrow at him.

"He can feel you – the past, your deeds, your emotions."

"That is dangerous," she agreed. "Or useful. Imagine how much court intrigue he could put a stop to! He –"

"Would be killed by Treize the minute he called him a liar," Duo growled. "No. He's not some pawn for this court to use. Neither of them is."

Relena looked amused.

"Well, what are you going to do with them? You've already introduced them to Jason and the court – the Council knows they are Ephemerals, and they're incredibly powerful. You can't just make them vanish."

Duo sighed and shook his head.

"I don't –"

"You're filthy," Relena interrupted him. "Come, let's get you clean."

Duo looked up at her and remembered his earlier thoughts about Relena and baths.

"How clean?" He asked her with a wink.

"Not that clean, I'm afraid," Relena answered with a sigh of regret.

Duo looked at her in confusion. He had never known Relena to turn down sex.

"Jason," she sighed, "has forbidden any of his Council from sleeping with you."

Duo's jaw dropped.

"You have got to be joking."

She shook her head sadly.

"No. He's convinced that one of us has become your lover and he is very, very jealous."

"But he practically gave me to the Council to use as a whore fifty years ago. How –"

"No one has been able to force you into their bed since you refused to play with Treize again. And that was ten years ago. Jason assumes that you have simply… moved on from your love for Solo and found a new lover."

"That is… ridiculous." Duo would never move on from Solo. He had told Jason as much every time the vampire propositioned him.

In Relena, Duo had found a lover – but more than that, a friend. Relena would never replace Solo, and would never be more to Duo than a warm and comforting presence.

"Why does he persist in this?" Duo groaned, but allowed Relena to lead him into the next room and start to strip him of the remainder of his clothes.

"Partly because you're one of the most gorgeous creature any of us has ever seen, even with these," Relena said and ran her fingers over his scarred back.

Duo snorted at that. He knew there were far more attractive men in the world. Solo, for one – he had been gorgeous. So eye-catchingly beautiful that looking at him made it hard to breathe sometimes.

"And there's the fact that you are the only one in this court who can defy his power." She sighed and looked at his chest. "The bears?"

He nodded.

"You need to be careful. One of these days you might find that you turn into one of them."

"I'm an Old One, Relena," Duo said patiently as she started to heal the damage. "For me to become a shapeshifter I'd have to have my magic attacked. And I've never met a shapeshifter powerful enough to best me in that kind of fight."

"See to it that you never do," Relena murmured. She started to heal the wounds that Alexios had littered over his upper body after finishing with the older injury. When she finished, she kissed his newly healed chest just over his heart.

"Thank you."

Relena turned from him and started to prepare the large, copper washtub in the center of the room with fresh hot water.

Once Duo was nearly submerged in the hot water Relena undid his hair and started to wash it, her long fingers digging into his scalp pleasantly.

"These children of yours," Relena said after a moment.

"Not mine," Duo protested.

"These children, then. They need a protector."

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't know any Ephemerals powerful enough to keep them safe, though. I was hoping I could find someone to adopt them, maybe –"

"Duo, stop thinking like a human. You never were one, and it's unflattering." Relena's voice was still soft, but her reprimand stung Duo.

Unlike him, Relena and her brother Zechs had been raised among other Light Court Faeries and were well aware of the history of their race and family. The fact that Duo was half Dark Court Faerie was a source of endless distaste for Zechs, and fascination for Relena.

"Tell me your thoughts, then," he said.

"They are young yet, and powerful. Still malleable, and owing you a life debt. They would be perfect servants."

"No."

"Duo –"

"Relena, I won't curse them to that fate. They deserve better than –"

"Better than a long life free of disease? Better than power, wealth, and comfort? Better than the protection of one of the most dangerous Old Ones alive? Better than –"

"Better than someone as dark and broken as I am," Duo finished for her. "I could never love them. Never return the affection you know that such a bond forces on them."

Relena looked irritated.

"You are going to sit there and tell me that you feel nothing for those two? That you do not have the merest shred of –"

"Yes, of course I do. But nothing like what I felt for Solo!"

Relena sighed.

"Duo, not every love will be like yours for Solo. He was your master and he was your lover and you shared that bond for six hundred years. Of course the love you bear for an Ephemeral servant will be less. But with these two – you will likely have nearly two hundred years with them. You will be able to see them grow to adults, to have children, grandchildren even. These will be your children, Duo."

His continued doubt must have shown on his face.

"Or you can leave them to the wolves. Even this young and half starved they are beautiful. The boy, in particular. Couple his looks with his skills… why, Treize would take him in a heartbeat. And the girl – hasn't Alexios been whining about being lonely lately? If –"

"Fine," Duo growled, furious that she knew exactly how to manipulate him. He sighed. "Why won't you take them?"

"Duo, I have used up all of my maternal instincts tonight. Perhaps if they were a few years older…" She smirked at him.

Duo shook his head.

"You really do just think about sex, don't you?" He asked.

She leaned closer to him and kissed him.

"You certainly make it hard not to," she whispered against his lips.

"Good," he responded and then pulled her into the tub with him.

Relena shrieked, half in alarm, half in joy, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and settled herself across his hips.

Duo kissed his way down her throat and arched her backwards so that he had access to her breasts.

"Hm. That is delightful," Relena moaned.

"Ahem."

Duo turned to see La Mole, Jason's servant, standing in the door, watching them with an unreadable expression on his face.

Relena hastily climbed out of the bathtub, and Duo was amazed at how much dignity she projected, standing there is her soaked dress.

"Yes?" She injected enough disdain in her voice that Duo flinched.

"Jason requires the Executioner," La Mole said, his eyes shifting from Relena to Duo.

"I'll be there as soon as my hair is dry," Duo muttered and leaned back in the tub, in no rush to offer up his blood to the vampire.

"Now," La Mole practically growled.

Duo glared at him, but the man didn't budge.

Angrily, Duo rose from the bath and accepted the towel from Relena. He dried his skin quickly, but there was no drying his hair. He squeezed out as much of the water as he could and then, still glaring at La Mole, wrapped it in a loose braid.

He pulled on breeches and a shirt, not bothering with hose, shoes, or a jerkin.

"Well?" he prompted La Mole.

The Ephemeral spun on his heel and stalked from the room, Duo close at his heels.

When they arrived at Jason's quarters, La Mole gestured Duo inside and then seemed to vanish, a trait of his that had long irritated Duo.

Jason had removed his elaborate court clothing and sat reading in front of his fireplace, on a settee, dressed in a blue chiton, the Greek clothing of his youth.

When Duo entered he set the book aside, but made no move to rise.

"You… require me?" Duo said into the silence.

Jason's lips twitched upwards.

"You've been back for less than a day and already you've managed to break my laws and anger the Council."

"Maybe you should just have me executed?" Duo suggested. "It would certainly save everyone the trouble of having to deal with me."

"What an extravagant waste that would be," Jason said.

He finally stood and approached Duo.

"Still craving the touch of your master?" Jason inquired and ran one hand across Duo's jaw.

"I always will," Duo assured him, holding himself completely still under Jason's touch.

There was no denying that the vampire was attractive, but his looks did nothing to outweigh the fact that he was, and always would be, Duo's enemy.

Jason ran the pad of his thumb over Duo's lips.

"I very seriously doubt that," Jason murmured.

Duo stepped away and pulled off his shirt, eager to get this over with.

"Are you finally offering me your body?" Jason asked, his voice amused.

"No. I'm offering you my neck, as I always have. I simply don't want to get blood on my clothes."

Jason's eyes drifted downwards, as if inviting Duo to remove his breeches.

"Unless I wasn't summoned for that purpose?" Duo asked.

"One wonders why I bother to keep you alive," Jason muttered.

"Yes, one does," Duo agreed.

Jason glared at him for a long moment, but then closed the space between them.

He brushed Duo's hair to one side, leaving his neck exposed.

Duo felt the other man's cool lips against his flesh, kissing and licking downwards until Jason found the pulsing life under Duo's skin and bit down.

He held himself rigidly still, refusing to grip Jason's arms or broad back, refusing to acknowledge the pain of Jason's fangs working into his skin and drawing his blood.

When it was over, Jason ran his tongue over the small incisions, laving at them in the parody of a caress that sent shivers down Duo's spine.

Jason pulled back and stared down at Duo, his dark gaze filled with energy and power.

"Ah yes," Jason said with a smile. "That is why I keep you around." He brushed Duo's hair back into place, draping the braid over the marks on his neck and letting his hands trail over Duo's torso. "That, and the dream of more."

"You have your dreams," Duo said, "and I have mine."

"And do I feature in yours as well?"

"Of course," Duo assured him. "I've watched you die hundreds of times in my sleep, and every time it fills me with joy. I can only hope that one day, my dreams come true."

Without waiting for a dismissal, Duo pulled on his shirt and left.

There would be hell to pay for this, but Duo had so much debt against him already that he wasn't bothered.

It seemed that no matter what he did, Jason remained enthralled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. The following is an intellectual exercise with no intention of profit. That said, these characterizations, words, and situations are mine. Please ask before reprinting.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: AU, Angst, Violence, Torture, Language, Angst, Sex - yaoi and het. Original characters – which you kind of knew was coming, since all of the Gundam folks exist in the present…

Pairings: None

Thanks as always to the always fabulous Cuzo for being my beta!

Summary: A prequel to Umbra. Fifty years after Solo's execution by theCouncil, Duo Maxwell struggles to find meaning in a life of darkness and pain.

A/N: There was a request – well, there were a FEW requests – for a prequel of sorts, about Duo and Jason. This will be fairly brief – three parts – and then we'll go back to the future for Penumbra.

 

"Revenant"

Part II of III

1680

London, England

"That actor - he was in love with her." Etienne spoke the words with such conviction that Duo felt a little guilty when he shook his head.

"No, Eti, that was acting. That's the whole point - to make the audience think they feel one way. It's not real."

But Etienne shook his head vigorously. He had taken to wearing his hair longer these days, not quite in imitation of the popular, curled wigs they had seen in the English court, but in a long, loose tail of dark hair that gave him a rakish look. Too often these days Duo found his gaze straying to that dark hair, to the way it flicked back and forth above Etienne's tight, round backside.

"I know what acting is, Duo," Etienne said with a sigh, as though he pitied Duo. "I'm saying that Thomas Betterton is in love with Mrs. Barry. I'm sure they are at this very moment in the process of ravishing each other back in their dressing rooms."

"And I'm sure that at this very moment the both of you sound idiotic," Sophie spoke up, her first words since they had left the theatre.

Going to see The Orphan had been her idea, taking both Duo and Etienne by surprise since Sophie normally preferred to avoid large crowds of people. Throughout the entire play she had seemed enraptured, following the action onstage avidly, while both Duo and Etienne had struggled to remain interested. Etienne, no doubt, had amused himself by rifling through the thoughts and memories of those around them, but Duo had only been able to think about the last time he had seen a play. It had been A Midsummer Night's Dream and the venue had been the Globe Theatre - nothing as grand as the Dorset Garden - but his memories of the day were some of the last happy memories he had.

They had been haunting the London theatres for years. Solo had been obsessed with theatre - especially with the works of William Shakespeare and Christopher Marlowe - and Duo had given in to his constant wheedling to see a play whenever they could. Considering that he was almost always rewarded by an evening of Solo making love to him while quoting his favorite lines from the play they had just seen, Duo felt it was a more than even exchange.

Of course, eighty years later, Solo was dead and Duo's theatre companions were not the kind that he planned to take home and undress.

No matter how tempted he was to do so with Etienne.

As the trio made their way back to the tavern where Duo had rented rooms for them, he couldn't help but feel like a lecher. Thirty years ago he had saved Etienne and Sophie from an auto de fete and soon after made them his human servants. So, while they were both approaching their fifties, neither looked more than twenty. The two Ephemerals would remain young for much of their lives, as the magic from the bond to Duo would sustain them until their very old age.

Just as his magic protected them, Duo had sworn to himself to protect them - and that was getting harder and harder to do every damn year.

In the past, he had always managed to convince Sophie and Etienne to stay with Relena when he was sent away from the Court to complete his duties as the Executioner, but this time, as soon as she had heard he was going to England, Sophie had invited herself and her brother along. Normally Duo would have simply told her no, but Relena was also leaving Court for the next several months - a trip to visit the Light Faery Court far to the North - and Duo absolutely did not want to leave the children alone at Court. Especially not after Treize volunteered to watch over them.

They had landed on the coast of England just a week ago, and Duo had agreed to stop over in London for a few days for the amusement of the children before they continued on their journey north, to the wilds of Scotland, to investigate the rumors of Necromancers raising the dead and preparing to march an army south to invade London and take over the kingdom.

Necromancers were one of the greatest fears of any vampire, and if the rumors about these Necromancers were to be believed, then Jason was completely justified in sending Duo to slaughter all of them. Necromancers with an army of corpses were not just a danger to vampires, but to humans, and that was enough to make Duo care.

This was their final night in London before they rode out of the city and began their long journey north, and as they returned to the tavern, Duo decided to enjoy the comforts of civilization just a few moments longer and sat down at one of the battered tables and ordered ale for himself, Etienne and Sophie.

They sat drinking for awhile, Etienne entertaining them with secrets he had learned from the minds of other audience members at the theatre, until a lute player struck up a merry tune and a few of the tavern patrons started to dance.

It wasn't long before Etienne decided to join in, and not very long after that before a large, red haired women claimed Etienne for her dance partner.

Duo laughed at the sight of Etienne squashed against the woman's abundant bosom. The look of anxiety on the young man's face made it very clear that he would rather be anywhere than his present location.

Instead of sharing in Duo's mirth over her brother's discomfort, Sophie let out a disgusted snort.

"It's disgusting. Everyone is so obsessed with sex - it's filthy."

Duo arched one eyebrow at her but refrained from arguing the point. Sophie had very strong opinions about sex, formed from her traumatic childhood experiences and emphasized by the lifestyle of most of the Council members.

"They're human - they've precious little joy in their lives and sex is one of their few pleasures," he said mildly.

Sophie sneered.

"At the expense of others," she growled and slammed down her small palm. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "I'm going to bed. Please make sure he doesn't do anything foolish," she added with a look in her brother's direction.

"Good night," Duo told her.

He watched her climb the stairs that led to their rented rooms above the tavern. Despite the fact that she was easily the most beautiful woman in the tavern, her journey from their table to the stairs was uninterrupted - no one dared to approach her because of the scowl on her face or the fierce set of her shoulders. She projected about as much sexual appeal as an executioner in full black regalia, and the humans picked up on it and gave her a wide berth.

Duo sighed.

He knew what it felt like to host a burning hatred for the world around you and he knew that as hot as that hatred burned, it never kept you warm. Sophie had had a hard life, and as much as he tried to protect her and Etienne, as much as he tried to provide them with luxury and comfort, there was no way he could erase her pain and anger.

They would haunt her forever, just as his own demons plagued him.

Etienne finally managed to free himself from the buxom red head and rejoined Duo at their table.

"Soph?" He asked after taking a large gulp of his ale.

"Went to bed," Duo told him. He took in Etienne's flushed face. "And you, young sir, should probably do the same. You're not used to ale like this." He tapped the rim of Etienne's near empty goblet.

"I like it," Etienne said and took another sip. "It makes me feel very... I don't know. Like dandelion seeds. Floating." Etienne's eyes swept across the people in the tavern and then met Duo's again. "I wish you could float like this. You're just too heavy."

"You've definitely had enough," Duo decided.

He stood and pulled Etienne up to his feet.

"I could make you float," Etienne mumbled as Duo led him up the stairs and to their room.

"Your sister could," Duo corrected quietly, referring to Sophie's powers.

"No, no. I could make you float."

Duo shook his head. Most of the time, Etienne seemed to exist in his own world and speak his own language. The words were the same that Duo and Sophie spoke, but the meaning behind them was complicated by the fact that Etienne could experience thought and emotion on a level that neither of them did.

"I could," Etienne insisted as Duo opened the door to their room.

"I'm sure you -" Duo's patronizing answer was cut short when Etienne pushed him back against the door, closing it and slamming Duo's body against the hard surface in one motion. "Ouch," Duo complained.

Etienne frowned but kept his hands on Duo's shoulders, holding him firmly in place.

"You don't want to float."

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Eti, I have no idea what you are talking about. Are we talking swimming? Or -"

Etienne leaned close to Duo and very lightly brushed his lips over Duo's. The touch was so light that Duo barely felt the physical sensation, but he certainly felt the magical aftershock of the contact.

It had been eighty years since Duo had felt that shiver of energy that came from intimate contact between a servant and a master. But Etienne wasn't Solo.

Duo gently pushed him away.

"Eti, no."

"Yes," the Ephemeral insisted. He kissed Duo again, this time with more force and for longer.

Duo could resist the physical effects of having the other man pressed so closely, but he found it nearly impossible to ignore Etienne's magic. The other man was using his power to pull all of Duo's good memories to the surface, overwhelming him with remembered pleasure and happiness.

"Float with me," Etienne coaxed, his words hot against Duo's lips.

"Your sister made me promise to keep you from doing anything foolish," Duo argued.

"And you still haven't learned not to make promises you can't keep," Etienne responded with a crooked grin. "I know what you think when you look at me, Duo. I know how I make you feel." Etienne ran his hands under Duo's shirt and around to his back before pulling Duo's hips against his own.

Duo could feel Etienne's erection pressed against his own and he swallowed against the surge of arousal he felt.

"Etienne." He cradled the other man's head in his hands. "If we do this it will only force you closer to me - your bond as my servant will grow stronger."

Etienne kissed him again.

"Show me how much closer we can be, then," he said, a challenge in his brown eyes.

"Eti, you don't know what -"

"I do know, Duo," Etienne interrupted him. "I've lived at Court for thirty years. I've been your servant for just as long. I know what you think - I know what they do. Don't make me beg someone else to give me the only thing I want from you."

Duo had to snort at that.

"The only thing you want from me now," he muttered. Etienne was a genuinely good person, but he ruthlessly took advantage of both Duo and Sophie to get his way, playing on their protective natures and his status as the youngest.

Etienne grinned crookedly again, clearly following Duo's thoughts.

"I've wanted this from you for a long, long time, Duo. I'm not my sister and I'm not a child, no matter how much you want me to be."

Etienne kissed him yet again, teasing Duo's lips with his tongue while he brushed his magic against Duo like a caress.

It took a monumental effort for Duo to resist, but he firmly and gently pushed Etienne away from him.

"No," Duo said and shook his head. "You know I can't do that to you, Eti. You've lived inside my head long enough to know I won't hurt you that way."

"It will only hurt for a moment and then -"

"That's not what I'm talking about." He brushed a lock of hair off Etienne's forehead, unsurprised when Etienne cupped his hand and kissed the palm. "You know how many enemies I have, you know how happy they would be to hurt you just to hurt me. I can't - I can't put you in a position like that."

"Aren't I already?" Etienne asked, his brow knit in confusion.

"No. Everyone knows I think of you and Sophie as wards - as children - and they will respect that because of Jason. But if I took you as a lover... Etienne, Jason would hurt you - and I cannot protect you from him."

Etienne's brown eyes turned fierce.

"We should leave. We should run from them and never go back."

Duo smiled sadly.

"You should. You can - you and Sophie. But I have to stay."

"Why?"

Duo sighed. Sophie and Etienne had known about Solo for years, but neither understood the depth of Duo's anger and depression over his death.

"If Treize killed you tomorrow, what would Sophie to do him?"

Etienne scowled but he saw the seriousness of Duo's expression and sighed.

"She would kill him - no, she would take away the thing he loved the most. She would learn his weaknesses and wait for the exact moment to destroy him."

Duo nodded. He had always known that he and Sophie were alike, and he knew that Sophie recognized their similarities as well. It was good that Etienne finally realized it as well.

"I'm waiting for that moment, Eti, so that I can destroy Jason's life the same way he destroyed mine. I can't run away - I will never be happy while Jason and the Council stand."

Etienne stared at him for a long moment, his brown gaze searching for something in Duo.

"But you want me," he finally said, a note of youthful petulance in his voice.

Duo had to laugh.

"Yes, I'd be crazy not to." He gently took his hand back from Etienne. "And you would be crazy to encourage this. You need someone better than me, Eti, much better than me."

-o-

The next few days of travel were tense. Etienne had the pinched look on his face that meant he wanted to speak to no one, and Sophie loved him enough to leave him alone - but she clearly knew that something had happened between the two of them and she glared at Duo, her dark eyes condemning him.

There was no way to win in this situation, Duo knew. Etienne was furious and humiliated because Duo wouldn't sleep with him. Sophie was angry because Duo had hurt her brother - but the hurt Duo had caused him now was so much better than the pain he would have experienced in the long run. Not that Duo could say that to either one of them.

So instead they rode for days in silence, wrapping in fur lined cloaks against the chill wind of fall, over terrain that Duo hadn't seen since his childhood, when Solo and Father Maxwell had brought him to that crumbled church in Scotland to raise the orphan from the Holy Land. Nearly five hundred years had passed since then, and Duo felt just as powerless now as he had as a child.

They were a week into their journey when they were invited to share an evening camp with a band of Roma.

Duo had always been wary of Gypsies - he had been cursed by one a few hundred years ago and it had taken decades to find a cure - but he could sense no ill will from this band and Etienne immediately took a liking to a long haired boy who played the violin and danced with a wicked grin on his face.

Duo wondered if he should caution Etienne - the Roma were not, in his experience, very open to the idea of two men sleeping together - but by the time he made up his mind to say something Etienne and the violinist had wandered off together.

He settled onto his sleep palette beside Sophie and hoped that Etienne was enjoying himself, prayed that he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night with a knife at his throat and a naked Etienne tied up and executed for sullying a Gypsy boy.

Instead, he woke up to the feeling of intense sexual pleasure. It was not his own, he realized after a moment of struggling to breath. It was Etienne and his Gypsy boy.

Duo closed his eyes and tried to block it out, tried not to feel the currents of arousal and pleasure coursing through him, but Etienne pushed against him, using his magic to force his way into Duo's head and his body and Duo was forced to ride it out.

When Etienne came with a cry of awe Duo came as well, biting down on his right arm to keep from crying out at the intensity of Etienne's orgasm. Duo lay in his palette, alone and panting, feeling the fading glow of release.

It wasn't long before Etienne returned to his own palette, between Duo and Sophie, and he didn't meet Duo's eyes as he stretched and bundled up.

The next morning Duo bathed in the stream near the camp, Sophie with him. She had been wanting a bath for days now, but the taverns they had stopped at along the way had been filled with lecherous men and filthy water.

Duo kept an eye on her, a few dozen feet upstream of him, but he took the time to clean himself thoroughly. He'd grown accustomed to hygiene over the years of working for the Council and he resented a week's worth of travel grime just as much as Sophie did.

Etienne joined Duo when he finally woke up, and there was an uneasy expression on his face as he stripped and wading into the cold water.

Duo sighed. and pulled him close, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Eti," he told the boy and pushed him back to arms length so he could look at him.

"Then why -"

"Because I love you," Duo cut him off. "Never think that I don't. Never think that I don't want you to be happy - that I don't want you to know the pleasure of release - but I can't give you that."

Etienne stared at him with troubled eyes and Duo felt the caress of his magic.

"Last night," Etienne mumbled, "it didn't mean anything. I -"

"Of course it meant something," Duo interrupted. "It was your first time."

Etienne sighed and shrugged one shoulder. He tried to look away but Duo held his jaw and forced him to maintain eye contact.

"Please, Etienne. Don't torture me like that again. I know I disappointed you, but I never want to hurt you."

Etienne's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

Duo nodded and hugged him again.

-o-

The next two weeks passed in relative peace. Sophie had clearly lost any interest in this adventure and her complaints about their lodgings and surroundings only served as amusement for Duo. Etienne shared his sister's lack of enthusiasm after they rode for three days in unrelenting rain, but neither dared ask to return to London.

Duo knew they were close when Etienne woke up one night, gasping for breath, asking why it was so cold.

It was cold, but Etienne hadn't been asking about the physical temperature - he had been speaking about magic.

Duo hadn't felt it himself until Etienne pointed it out.

The entire world, every living thing, gave off a faint magical signature, and different things, different places had a different flavor to their magic.

Here, in the Scottish Highlands, the magic felt like a sharp, icy wind. The night air seemed alive with the frozen magic. It was powerful and dark and dead.

They started to look at graveyards, started to ask questions about the recently deceased and spoke to priests and peasants about mysterious events. Everyone was vague - bodies had gone missing, strange cries had filled the night air, to the north an entire village had vanished, even farther north an entire castle, once manned by a fine army, was now visited by no one.

It was to the castle that Duo led them, and it was at the castle they found Marlowe.

Christopher Marlowe, the same playwright Duo and Solo had seen perform on stage of The Globe almost one hundred years before. He was a necromancer, and a damned powerful one judging by the small army of corpses he had manning the castle, corpses who were alive and functioning in daylight - a feat few necromancers could ever accomplish, and certainly not on this scale.

Duo found himself wishing he had left Etienne and Sophie alone in London. Surely whatever trouble they would have gotten up to would be nothing in comparison to this.

But, as rotted hands took away his weapons and shoved him into the great hall of the castle, Duo knew the time for those wishes had long passed.

He shared a look with Sophie, willing her to understand what he planned to do, but her dark eyes were wide and fearful.

So Duo turned to Etienne, projecting his memory of the night when the Maxwell Church had gone up in flames and everyone within had been consumed.

Etienne stumbled, forcing the corpses dragging him forward to pick him up, but he looked at Duo and nodded in understanding.

A moment later he heard Sophie draw in a sharp breath and he knew Etienne had shared the vision with her as well.

Which was as much of a plan as Duo was able to formulate before the three of them were shoved down to their knees in front of a carved wooden throne and met Christopher Marlowe.

"Ah, guests." He was handsome, with shoulder length, curling dark hair and a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. He looked the same now as he had the day Duo had last seen him on the stage.

"If this is how you treat guests it's no wonder you aren't known for your hospitality," Duo muttered.

Marlowe arched an eyebrow.

"And if that is how you politely address your hosts it's no wonder you are even still alive, Duo Maxwell."

Duo's eyes narrowed. How had Marlowe known who he was?

Marlowe chuckled at his expression.

"Of course I know who the God of Death is," he spat. "But I've also seen you before." His eyes flickered over Sophie and Etienne. "You had a different companion, then. A blonde man - the most powerful Ephemeral I've ever felt. Whatever did you do with him?"

"He died," Duo admitted.

Marlowe made a tsking sound.

"Shame. Well, tell me where his body is? I can bring him back for you if you promise to serve me as I wipe out the stain of vampires on this earth."

It was a damned tempting off.

Considering the sheer number of dead men at the edges of the great hall, it was clear that Marlowe might just be powerful enough to make good on his threat.

"Controlling dead humans is nothing compared to Ephemerals and Vampires," Duo pointed out.

Marlowe shrugged negligently.

"Of course it is. Humans have so very many thoughts and emotions clouding their tiny brains. The others... well, we both know the only thing Vampires ever think about is death. Easy to control someone who only thinks of the one thing I control. Now. Tell me. Do you want to be caressed by your lover again? Or shall he rot away to nothing?"

Duo looked towards the nearest corpse and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure I want a caress from that," he said.

Marlowe chuckled and summoned the corpse with a gesture.

He touched his palm to the chest of the corpse and after a moment it began to transform, flesh growing across the darkened bones, until a living, breathing man stood before them.

Duo felt his breath catch.

"And if I could bring him back like this?"

Duo would have gladly traded an eternity in hell to be held by Solo again, but Marlowe couldn't give him that. Not really. A corpse controlled by him, body restored by him - it still wasn't Solo, wasn't the man who had died cursing Duo.

Still, the temptation was great, and it was only Sophie's action that saved him from going down a very dark path.

Using her magic, she pulled at the fire in the hearth, spreading it around the room in a whirlwind of flames that caught the corpses.

"Stop her!" Marlowe shouted, and the corpses lurched forward.

"Protect your sister!" Duo yelled at Etienne before throwing himself onto Marlowe.

He tackled the necromancer to the ground, but Marlowe fought back, rolling them and punching and kicking and stabbing.

Duo felt his side, the wet slick of blood on his clothes, and stared at the silver dagger in Marlowe's hand.

"It's going to take more than a little prick to kill me," Duo assured him.

Marlowe swore when Duo wrested the dagger from his grip, but he managed to dodge Duo's swings of the small blade.

A cry from behind him drew his attention away, and he saw Etienne wrestling with two corpses while Sophie pushed more fire at the army slowly closing in on them.

When he turned back to Marlowe the necromancer had a sword in hand and rushed Duo.

He parried with the dagger, using the weight of the sword to throw Marlowe off balance and he kicked away the blade and threw himself on top of Marlowe, dagger at his throat.

"Let them die," he commanded.

Marlowe sneered at him.

"Never."

Duo stabbed him in the left leg, high on fleshy part of his thigh and Marlowe cried out.

"Let them die," Duo repeated. "Or she will burn all of us."

"Why not just kill me?" Marlowe hissed.

"My orders are to take you before the Council for justice."

Marlowe stared at him, eyes wide with pain and surprise.

"Really?" Marlowe's face split into a grin. "Well, who am I to refuse such an invitation?"

He made a sweeping gesture with his hand and the corpses around them fell, lifeless once again.

Duo hauled Marlowe up to his feet and surveyed Etienne and Sophie.

Both were bleeding, breathing heavily and surveying the carnage with queasy expressions, but they were alive.

"Bind him," Duo instructed Etienne and shoved Marlowe in his direction.

Duo looked over at Sophie, watched her expression clear and a triumphant smirk spread across her face as she walked over to help Etienne tie up Marlowe.

The siblings grinned at each other, and Duo didn't like that at all.

-o-

"Is it like that every time?" Sophie asked him, her curiosity finally getting the better of her when they boarded the ship to cross the Channel and return to the Council in France.

"Well, I haven't had to face a Necromancer in... two hundred years?"

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"No. I mean, is it that dangerous every time?"

Duo shrugged.

He cast a glance at Marlowe and Etienne. Marlowe still had his wrists tied behind his back - Duo had explained it to the captain as a matter of reclaiming family honor and given Sophie a significant look. The captain had sneered at Marlowe and allowed Duo to tie him to the ship's rail, where Duo, Sophie and Etienne took turns standing watch over him.

Marlowe had been curiously quiet during his captivity, which only made Duo even more suspicious about him. Going before the Council should have filled him with terror - not joy.

"Then we're going with you again."

Sophie's declaration drew Duo's attention to her.

"What?"

"Etienne and I - we aren't going to let you go out alone again. You need us."

"I do not need you," Duo argued. "Besides, it's dangerous - you could be hurt or killed. It's my job to protect you and -"

Sophie heaved an angry sigh.

"Really? Describe to me how you didn't need us back there to help you defeat all of those corpses. Tell me how you didn't need me to control the fire and -"

"Yes, you were helpful," Duo snapped. "But that doesn't mean -"

"Every time you leave us behind you come back with new injuries. Every time you come back almost dead."

"Not every time," Duo muttered.

Sophie glared.

"But this time," she continued. "The one time we come with you - you barely have a scratch!"

Duo rolled his eyes.

"I -"

"Don't bother arguing. Etienne and I already agreed. We need to protect you."

She crossed her arms, the matter clearly settled, and Duo stormed off. It was fruitless to argue with her, idiotic even.

He relieved Etienne from his watch over Marlowe.

Marlowe arched an eyebrow at him and then looked towards the siblings, who were conferring a few feet away, smug expressions on their faces.

"How did you find them?" Marlowe asked.

"They were about to be burned at an auto de fete," Duo said with a sigh. "Saving them was the dumbest thing I've done in a while."

Marlowe snorted a laugh.

"From what I've heard of you, it's not even close to the dumbest thing you've done."

Duo glared at him.

"How did he die?" Marlowe asked Duo, changing the subject unexpectedly, his tone soft.

Duo swallowed hard and looked out over the ocean.

"In a very painful way," Duo told him.

"Have you avenged him?"

"Not yet," Duo sighed. "I'm still trying to figure out how to avenge him when I've sworn an oath to serve and protect the monster that killed him."

Marlowe held his gaze.

"I can help with that," he offered.

Duo sneered.

"You can? How? By summoning an army of corpses? By robbing innocent humans of the afterlife? You desecrated their bodies - you used them to kill innocent people."

Marlowe snorted.

"No one is innocent. You surely know that by now. And desecration? What do you think your masters do to innocent humans? At least I gave them a power and a purpose. Things that you, Duo Maxwell, clearly lack."

-o-

Standing before the Council was the horror Duo had long become accustomed to. A handful of Council members were dining as Duo addressed Jason, and the whimpers of pain from those humans assaulted his ears, but he cleared his throat and presented Marlowe.

"As ordered, the Necromancer Christopher Marlowe."

Marlowe stepped forward, his hands still bound, and he stared straight ahead, eyes locked with Jason's.

Jason smiled, a slow, languid expression of delight.

Marlowe started to speak Latin, murmuring words of power and Duo felt a chill run down his spine.

Jason only laughed.

"You dare try to control me?" He laughed again and shook his head. "Pathetic. And the rumors implied you were a threat to me."

Duo looked at the other Council members, noticing that they were not sharing in Jason's laughter.

Treize's eyes had turned a solid black, and Duo looked between the vampire and Marlowe, still speaking Latin in a low, mesmerizing voice.

Treize dove towards Jason, still seated on his throne, and took the Greek by surprise.

The two vampires crashed to the floor and the rest of the Council jumped away from them.

Noin, Noventa, and Urshanabi all started towards the fray, but Marlowe held up a hand and the three vampires stopped, their eyes draining of color and becoming the same solid, endless black of Treize and Marlowe's eyes.

The other three vampires started towards Treize and Jason, and Duo knew that it didn't matter how powerful Jason was - when faced with those four as foes he would lose.

Duo lashed out with his magic, catching Marlowe completely unaware and breaking his concentration.

The four vampires momentarily hesitated, and Jason threw Treize across the room, hard enough that his impact caused cracks in the wall mortar.

"So much for your oath of vengeance," Marlowe hissed before directing the remaining three vampires towards Duo.

The words made Duo hesitate. Marlowe was right, after all - if he saved Jason now then he was turning his back on sixty years of planning to kill the vampire who had taken Solo from him.

Duo found himself quickly overwhelmed by Noin, Urshanabi, and Noventa and had to focus all of his energy on keeping himself alive. He had never fought the three vampires before, and he had to quickly revise his opinions of all three - they were fast and damned powerful.

He had to draw both his sword and his dagger eventually, just to try to keep them at bay.

"Perhaps," Marlowe suggested with a wide smile, "you are just as much a monster as the rest of them. I had great plans for you, but instead you will -" his words were lost in a scream of pain as Jason's fangs ripped out his throat.

Duo hadn't even seen the vampire attack, he had been so quick. Jason certainly didn't make Marlowe's death quick, however - he took his time feeding from him before using his supernatural strength to rip his heart from his chest.

Slowly, Treize, Noin, Urshanabi, and Noventa regained their senses. The three who had attacked Duo backed away, and he allowed himself to breathe deeply in relief.

"Burn him," Jason ordered Zechs, blood coating his lips and chin. His gray eyes landed on Duo and there was a wild, unfocused look in them that unsettled him. "Executioner, put away your weapons."

Duo reluctantly did as instructed, and as he did so he noticed blood on the blades of both weapons. He looked at the vampires and saw that Urshanabi was clutching his side and the left side of Noventa's face had a long, jagged wound that crossed over his nose and down his right cheek. Both of Duo's weapons were silver, and the wounds were certainly leave scars.

"Follow me," Jason ordered and swept from the room.

-0-

As many times as Duo had been to Jason's quarters, and as much as he loathed having to go there, this was the first time he felt genuinely ill at ease.

Duo had broken Council law countless times, but this - scarring two of the oldest and most powerful Council members - was one of his worst infractions.

Duo felt both Etienne reaching out to him through their connection and he gently pushed him away. If he was about to be executed he certainly didn't want either Etienne or Sophie to experience it.

Jason immediately stripped out of his clothes and took a few moments to clean himself up before he turned back to Duo.

"Yet again you have broken Council law," Jason said with an aggravated sigh. He hadn't bothered to put new clothes on, and Duo kept his eyes on Jason's face, trying to ignore the golden perfection of his body.

"Yes," Duo agreed.

"And you saved my life," Jason added. He shook his head. "I'm surprised you didn't try to aid Marlowe in killing me."

Duo was as well, but he decided to keep that to himself.

"You remind me of someone I once loved very dearly."

"Who? Medea?" Duo sneered before he could help himself.

"No. You aren't a sociopath. Your master, however... he reminds me of Medea."

"Reminded," Duo corrected, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Hm." Jason sat down behind him. "No, I meant Absyrtus. Medea's brother." He said the name like a caress, and Duo couldn't help but shiver at the depth of emotion in his voice.

Jason ran a hand down the column of Duo's throat and lifted his hair to one side.

"See? I am human. Or I was."

"Didn't she cut him into pieces? Throw him overboard?"

"Yes," Jason growled.

"To help you."

"To help her. I wanted him to come with me - she promised that he could, that she would keep us both safe if I married her."

Jason ran his hand down Duo's spine and then back up. He splayed his fingers wide and traced over the web of scars that covered Duo's back.

"After that - losing the first, the only man I ever loved... I promised myself that I would never care again. After all, I lived, didn't I? I gained my inheritance. Love - what did it ever get me but heartache?" Jason sighed. "And then I met my children. Alcimenes and Thessalus. They were perfect. By the Gods, I'd never seen anything so perfect as they were."

"She killed them too," Duo remembered.

"Yes." Jason placed a single kiss on Duo's spine. "So I know, Duo. I know what it feels like to lose part of your heart. I know what it feels like to wake up, alone, reaching out for someone who will never be with you again."

Duo swallowed hard. That was exactly what happened to him, almost every night, every time he closed his eyes. It had been eighty years, but it still felt like yesterday when Solo had last kissed him, last smiled at him, last held him.

"What's the point of it, without them?" Duo asked, turning his head to look back at Jason. "Without your lover, your children - power gets you nothing. Life means nothing."

"And yet still I live," Jason murmured. He leaned forward and captured Duo's lips, surprising the other man.

Jason's lips were firm and cool. Even now, after he had fed, his body was still cooler than a human's, or Duo's.

As much as just that mere touch of flesh aroused Duo, he was able to use that coldness to fight against his desire and his urge to respond to the kiss.

He eased away, and Jason let him.

"I don't," Duo assured him. "I died with Solo - you just won't let my body join my soul."

Jason's dark gaze lost some of the heat of arousal and became tinged with resignation once again.

"You will live again, you will love again," Jason mused. "You are nearly immortal. In a few hundred years, perhaps, you will wake up from this dream and find that dawn has risen.

Duo shook his head.

"Look at your Council. How many of them understand love? How many even crave it? Immortality does nothing but stretch out time and pale emotions. Can you honestly tell me that you still believe you can find someone - another love like Abystrus? After all this time? Or would you rather have died with him? You've lived thousands of years without him. Tell me it's been worth it. Tell me you don't still miss him, every night when you rise."

Jason's face froze and he seemed to barely breathe for a moment.

Duo nodded, knowing he had made his point.

"If you were planning on feeding on me tonight, would you mind going ahead? I haven't slept in four days."

Jason's eyes narrowed and he reached out, drawing his hand along Duo's neck, tracing the spot just near his jugular.

Abruptly he withdrew his hand and stood.

"No. Leave me."

Duo didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And the exciting conclusion of Revenant! After this, we jump several hundred years into the future, into Penumbra.

 

Revenant  
Part III of III

Paris, 1700

“Have you ever done it with a man and a woman? At the same time?”  
Duo snorted a laugh.  
“Yes. Of course. It can be fun… but I think if you have more than three it gets to be a bit of a challenge.”  
Etienne nodded thoughtfully. Even though Duo had rejected his advances twenty years ago, Etienne was still relatively inexperienced. He had had lovers - the Gypsy boy in Scotland had been the first - but he was very selective, seeming to only favor men with long brown hair and blue eyes. His preferences were not lost on Duo, or Sophie, who scowled every time she noticed her brother flirting with a man.  
“What about two men? How would that work - surely someone would be left out?”  
Duo shrugged.  
“Not really. You simply -”  
“Please. Stop talking about sex. There are more things in this world to talk about besides sex,” Sophie growled.  
Duo and Etienne exchanged amused looks. Even though Etienne was slowly exploring his sexuality, Sophie staunchly refused every advance made towards her. It saddened Duo, because he wished she could know the pleasure and comfort found in the body of a lover, but he understood why she wanted to remain untouched.  
They were returning from Italy and a Council mission to investigate the Inquisition’s knowledge and tactics. It had been a change from their usual work - no one had died or even been injured - but it had been troubling.  
All three of them had strong, negative feelings towards the Inquisition and watching innocent Ephemerals and nulls tortured had been unpleasant.   
Duo didn’t blame Etienne for trying to distract himself with thoughts of sex. Some of the things they had witnessed would haunt Duo for a long time - and he had seen far too much gore in his lifetime.  
They rode in silence for several miles, waiting for Sophie to regain control of her temper.  
“So, you were saying?” Etienne prompted him when he thought it was safe.  
Sophie snarled in anger and kicked her horse forward, racing ahead of them.  
Duo rolled his eyes and glared at Etienne.  
“You didn’t have to do that,” he informed him. “You know how your sister feels.”  
Etienne shrugged, looking slightly repentant.  
“I do, but I wanted the chance to be alone with you.”  
“Etienne,” Duo warned.  
Despite the fact that Etienne seemed to have found substitute lovers to stand in Duo, he still tried to proposition him.  
“I’m not going to be young and beautiful forever,” Etienne told him and shrugged. “Can you really blame me for trying?”  
“No and yes,” Duo growled in frustration. “We’ve been over this - I can’t even count how many times. It’s too dangerous.”  
“You love me. You desire me. I love you - I desire you. Where is the danger in that?”  
“Eti, it isn’t that simple and you know -”  
“All I know is what we just witnessed and what we just learned. You say that my life would be in greater danger if we were lovers, but my life will be in greater danger no matter what!”  
Etienne glared at him, his brown eyes fierce, and Duo was forced to acknowledge the truth in his words.  
They had been sent to Rome to gather information regarding the Inquisition, but in the process of spying on the priests they had overheard a council meeting between Pope Clement XI and his advisors. It seemed war was on the horizon, a war that was sure to draw in the whole of Europe. Which didn’t necessarily mean anything, except that Treize fancied himself a political mastermind and would no doubt want the Council heavily involved, which would only complicate the already tense alliances at Court. The Council was comprised of Faeries, Vampires and Ephemerals from all over Europe. This coming war looked to be capable of ripping the very Council apart.  
Duo sighed.  
“Yes, but I won’t put you in more danger. Etienne, your face is too easy to read - if we became lovers, Treize or Zechs or Alexios - maybe even Jason would know and they would torture you for it.”  
Etienne shook his head.   
“You’re wrong,” he insisted before angrily spurring his horse on, riding ahead to join his sister.  
Duo groaned.  
Just once, he reflected, it would be nice if he could have a year, a month, a week, a day that wasn’t complicated.

-o-

As Duo had predicted, Treize wanted to use the coming war as an excuse to gain control over human territory and win glory and power for himself.  
The council seemed split, half wanting to stay out of human affairs, half following Treize’s lead and spoiling for war.  
Jason seemed content to let his council argue amongst themselves, simply leaning back in his throne and observing them with an indifferent expression on his face.  
Whatever else Duo might think of Jason, he knew the vampire well enough to know that he was never indifferent. This was a tactic of his, allowing him to see where fault lines were on the council and determine who he could trust, and who he needed to keep a closer eye on.  
Duo, Etienne and Sophie stood before the high council table while they argued. Sophie didn’t even attempt to look interested. She crossed her arms and glared at the council members in turn until Duo nudged her with his shoulder. She transferred her glare to him and he leaned in close to her.  
“It’s not going to kill you to pay attention - it might even save your life. Or your brother’s.”  
That got her attention, and she sighed and focused on the arguments.  
Etienne, meanwhile, had been focused the entire time, his gaze riveted on Zechs, and Duo watched as Etienne ran a hand through his own hair in a gesture that was incredibly seductive.  
It was not lost on Zechs, who flicked his gaze towards Etienne and smirked.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Duo hissed in Etienne’s ear.  
“Proving a point,” Etienne hissed back and winked at Zechs.  
“You’re acting like a whore,” Duo bit out.  
Etienne spared him a glare.  
“If that’s what it takes for you to finally notice me then -”  
Whatever he had been about to say was cut off by the sound of the court herald sounding his trumpet.   
All conversation ceased and everyone’s attention focused on the entrance to the hall.  
Standing there was a tall, broad shouldered man with shoulder length red hair. His skin was surprisingly tan for having such fair hair, and he wore an elaborate gold brocade coat, waistcoat and breeches.   
“Ah, my old friend!” Jason stood up and walked towards the newcomer and embraced him.  
Most of the council wore confused expressions, clearly they did not recognize this man either.  
“Who is that?” Sophie whispered to Duo.  
He had to shrug.  
“I don’t know.”   
The newcomer was powerful - there was a dark, intense surge of magic in the hall that was as unknown to Duo as the man himself.   
“This,” Jason spoke loudly, addressing the council, “is Renaud de Chatillon. He joins us after many years spent travelling the East.”  
Duo frowned. He knew the name, had heard it whispered in Court gossip for years.  
Renaud had been a Crusader, an Ephemeral of extraordinary power, but he had been a cruel and vicious ban, greedy and without honor and he had been cursed by a genie. The curse, intended as a punishment, had forced Renaud to take sustenance from the pleasure of others. The genie had wanted to show Renaud a different path, to force him to be kind and generous, but instead, Renaud had apprenticed himself to a succubus and twisted the curse.  
Jason’s gaze locked with Duo’s across the hall, and Duo could see the hunger in his eyes.  
When Jason dismissed the council a few moments later, he beckoned for Duo to attend him.  
“Stay away from Renaud,” Duo warned Sophie and Etienne.   
They nodded, both eying the man warily. Duo wondered what Etienne sensed from him - he doubted it was anything pleasant.  
Etienne started to leave, but Duo caught his arm.  
“You and I need to speak later,” he told him.  
Etienne reached out with his magic, brushing it against Duo in a playful tease.  
“This isn’t a game, Eti,” he growled.  
“I’m not playing a game, Duo,” Etienne assured him.  
With a sigh, Duo released him. It was clear they would need to have yet another discussion, but at the moment, he needed to go see Jason.  
The vampire was in his chamber, deep in conversation with Noventa when Duo entered.  
Noventa sneered at him - the old Roman vampire had always despised Duo, and the feeling was certainly mutual.  
“We were discussing the threat of war,” Jason told Duo.  
Duo remained silent, then belatedly realized that Jason was waiting for his opinion.  
“Treize seems to favor Council involvement,” he said cautiously. It was best to state the obvious and work from there, he had always found.  
Noventa snorted.  
“Treize favors anything that will open up seats on the Council and give him the opportunity for more power.”  
Duo nodded in agreement.  
He and Noventa might not care much for each other, but they understood each other.  
“The only danger in neutrality will be if one of the warring kingdoms has the aid of Ephemerals or Old Ones who aren’t loyal to the Council,” Jason said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.   
“If we do commit to action, we face the danger of dividing the Council,” Noventa argued.  
“The Holy Roman Empire will oppose France,” Duo had to point out. “England will also oppose France - that will put half of the Council at war with the other half if we do commit.”  
“So we should wait and see?” Jason sighed. “It seems risky. I wouldn’t put it past Treize to incite the Ephemerals he controls into action.”  
“If he does, it is treason,” Duo pointed out. “I would happily execute him.”  
Jason laughed and even Noventa smirked.  
“You would happily execute him now, Duo,” Jason said, his voice rich with amusement.   
“But if I did it now, without his committing treason, you’d punish me,” Duo argued.  
“As if that has ever discouraged you,” Jason muttered.  
Noventa looked on the verge of saying something, but Jason made a gesture of dismissal.  
“We will discuss these matters more, Noventa. For now, inquire about the loyalties of the Council members we least trust.”  
Noventa inclined his head towards Jason, glared once more at Duo for good measure, and left.  
Without being commanded, Duo started to undress, removing his coat, waistcoat and shirt so that he stood before Jason in only his breeches, hose and shoes.  
“You look troubled,” Jason commented.  
Duo arched an eyebrow.  
“I’m always troubled.”  
“Yes, but you also always argue with me and try to anger me beyond desiring you. Yet tonight, you have held your tongue and given wise counsel. Then you undressed for me without hesitation.” It was Jason’s turn to arch an eyebrow. “Are you unwell?”  
Duo realized with a start that he hadn’t even thought to rebel against this - he hadn’t even thought to be belligerent when discussing the coming war. The realization startled him.   
“Perhaps it is not illness,” Jason said thoughtfully and traced one slim, cold finger across Duo’s chest and up to his neck. “Perhaps you have decided to embrace your life as it is?”  
“I’ve accepted that I can’t change my circumstances in the near future,” Duo conceded. “But I will not soon embrace the vampire who murdered my lover, or the Council that has condemned so many.”  
Jason made an exasperated sound.  
“There he is. I suppose you want me to feed and send you on your way so you can find comfort in the body of your Ephemeral boy?”  
That brought Duo up short. He stared at Jason.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Duo, anyone can see the way you look at him - the way he looks at you.” Jason ran his fingers over Duo’s jaw, his lips and through his hair. “I certainly don’t blame him for his desire, and even I cannot fault a master taking his servant as a lover.”  
It sounded as though Jason was giving Duo permission to once again have someone warm his bed.  
“You… aren’t going to punish him?”  
Jason smiled, flashing his sharp fangs.  
“I’m willing to wait for this infatuation to pass. As I said, a master may take his servant as a lover - but a servant will never be the lover you seek to replace, Duo Maxwell. Your boy is a figment of the master you lost. He will not replace Solo, and he certainly cannot offer you what I can.”  
Before Duo could argue that point, Jason bit him, sinking his fangs into the tender flesh of Duo’s neck swiftly.  
He choked back a cry of pain. Usually Jason eased into the bite, but tonight, it was clear, he wasn’t in the mood to ease into anything.

-o-  
“What are you doing here?”  
Duo felt drowsy from the blood loss - Jason had fed much longer than he normally did, and Duo could only think of it as a punishment. No matter what Jason said, it was clear he was angry at the possibility of Duo taking Etienne as a lover.  
When he returned to his quarters he found Etienne sitting on his bed. He had changed from his travelling clothes into a simple shirt and breeches, his dark hair loose around his shoulders.  
Etienne arched an eyebrow at him.  
“You said you wished to speak with me.”  
Duo sighed. He had forgotten.  
“Later,” he told Etienne.  
“This is later,” Etienne pointed out.  
Duo glared at him, but Etienne only smirked in response.  
Exhausted and wanting nothing more than a night of sleep in a decent bed, Duo started to undress again, this time stripping out of his hose and breeches as well.  
Etienne watched him, his dark gaze hungry.  
Duo pulled on a nightshirt and Etienne sighed in disappointment.  
“I’ve told you, we cannot be lovers,” Duo said to the Ephemeral, sitting down on the bed beside him.  
“You say we cannot, but I know you want it - I want it as well.”  
“My enemies will use it to hurt us.”  
“Your enemies will use anything to hurt you - why can’t we find some joy together anyway?”  
“Eti -”  
“I proved to you tonight, I can hide my emotions. I made you believe I wanted Zechs Merquise. I made him believe I wanted him. No one has to know.”  
Duo snorted.  
“Your sister would know - and she would cut off my balls if she thought I had forced you.”  
Etienne smirked at him.  
“Then I will simply explain to her that I forced you, and not the other way around.” Etienne pushed Duo down onto the bed and crawled over him. “Love me, Duo. Please, let me love you.”  
Duo thought about all of the reasons this was a terrible idea - all of the ways this could go wrong - but Jason’s words came back to him. He will not replace Solo.   
The affection and lust Duo felt for Etienne were powerful, but Jason was right, they were not a replacement for his feelings or relationship with Solo. Loving Etienne would not be forgetting Solo. It would simply be Duo seeking the comfort of his servant. It was natural.   
He looked up at Etienne’s eyes and he saw them widen as Etienne sensed the change in Duo.  
The Ephemeral leaned down and captured Duo’s lips in a kiss.   
“Love me,” Etienne encouraged him. “Love me, Duo.”  
Duo rolled them over, so that he straddled Etienne and he pinned his hands above his head.  
“You’re always so damned demanding,” Duo said. He kissed Etienne on the lips again, sucking on his tongue and his bottom lip and then nipping him.  
Etienne moaned.  
“You won’t even treat me like your master in bed, will you?”  
“No,” Etienne moaned again. “Never.”  
Duo chuckled at that.   
He kissed Etienne’s jaw and then his throat, sucking on his pulse point until Etienne moaned again. He didn’t bother to remove Etienne’s shirt, instead he pushed it up to reveal his lean chest and turned his attention to Etienne’s dark nipples.  
“Ah!” Etienne gasped when Duo sucked on his right nipple and his hips bucked under Duo’s. “Yes, please, I want - No!”  
Etienne’s sudden shout accompanied a wave of intense pain and fear that struck deep in Duo’s belly.  
He fell back on the bed and stared at Etienne in confusion.  
“What -”  
“Sophie!” Etienne’s eyes were wide with fear.  
Duo reached out for her, using his connection as her master and he felt another reverberation of the fear and pain.  
“Where is she?” He asked Etienne.  
“Our quarters - she was there when I left her.”  
Duo scrambled from the bed and pulled his breeches back on.  
Etienne followed him from the bed and handed Duo his sword without being asked.  
They didn’t make it to the quarters Etienne and Sophie shared near Relena’s rooms - as soon as they stepped into the hall used for Council meetings Etienne gave a shout of rage and ran forward.  
Renaud de Chatillon had Sophie pinned on the high table, her dress ripped from the bodice to the skirt, and he was raping her.  
Etienne threw himself at the much larger man.  
Renaud laughed and shoved Etienne away, sending him sprawling on the ground.  
“Release her at once,” Duo commanded him.  
Renaud laughed again. He looked over Duo and sneered.  
“Or what? What will you do to me, Jason’s pet? Wait your turn and I’ll fuck you once I’ve finished with her.”   
Sophie cried out, her voice filled with rage and Duo reacted without thought.  
He flung his magic at Renaud, calling on that dark source within him to force Renaud to feel all of the pain Duo could imagine him suffering.  
Renaud doubled over and stumbled away from Sophie, clutching his skin, as if he could stop the flood of pain assaulting him.  
Duo drew his sword and stepped closer.  
Just as he lifted the blade to strike, he heard a voice call out from behind him.  
“Stop.”  
It was Jason.  
Duo’s hands trembled, his fingers ached in the tight grip he had on the sword hilt.  
“If you kill him the punishment will be worse than anything you suffered before,” Jason warned.  
“He attacked my servant,” Duo growled.  
“Then there will be justice. But you cannot kill him. Release your weapon and release him. Now,” Jason added when Duo still hesitated.  
With an angry roar, Duo dropped the sword and let go of his magic.  
Renaud collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath and glaring up at Duo.  
He saw Etienne pull off his shirt and give it to Sophie. He saw Sophie wipe at bloody scratches on her face and chest and he felt his rage settle into cold fury.  
Duo turned back to Renaud.  
“You attacked my servant and I will have retribution.”  
Renaud sneered and staggered to his feet.  
“Your servant attacked me,” Renaud stabbed a finger towards Etienne. “I demand justice for that!”  
Jason arched an eyebrow.  
“Is this true? Did your boy attack Renaud?”  
His tone, the emphasis on boy, clued Duo into the fact that Jason had lied about his understanding of Duo taking Etienne as a lover.  
“He attempted to defend his sister,” Duo replied.   
“He struck me,” Renaud snarled.  
“You were raping his sister.”  
“I am the Sentinel!”  
Duo took a step back, shocked by the force of Renaud’s voice and by the title.   
He turned to stare at Jason, but his neutral expression only confirmed Renaud’s claim.  
The Council was an ancient body. It had been in existence for longer than any member had been alive, and the roles and duties of the Council had been codified long ago. Jason was the Head of the Council. He had won his seat and his dominance by killing the old Head centuries ago. Duo was the Council Executioner, meting out punishments to those who defied Jason or the laws of the Council. Duo wasn’t strictly on the Council - he held no seat, had no say in the laws or doings of the Council, but he had the power to punish those on the Council and any Ephemeral or Old One who disobeyed. The Sentinel existed in a gray area even less defined than Duo. The Sentinel, like the Executioner, had no Council seat. Many didn’t even believe the Sentinel was real - they believed the title was simply a threat to keep Council members from plotting against the Head. It was the duty of the Sentinel to see all, to know all, and to provide the Head with the knowledge and secrets he needed to rule. The Sentinel was appointed by the Head in secret, and while Duo had known there was a Sentinel, he had never known who it was.  
Until now.  
Jason sighed.  
“If your boy attacked Renaud he must be punished. His life will -”  
“No!” Sophie shouted.  
She stepped forward.  
“You cannot punish my brother!”  
Jason’s eyes flashed silver.  
“I can do what I please, girl. Your master’s defiance has clearly tricked you into thinking my commands can be ignored. Your brother struck the Sentinel and he will die for this crime.”  
“No! Please.” Sophie’s eyes darted from Jason to Duo, and then to Renaud. “Take my life instead.”  
“No,” Etienne shouted. He stepped up beside his sister. “It was my crime. I will die for it.”  
“Jason,” Duo pleaded, trying to think of how to save Etienne’s life. “You -”  
“You will remain silent, Executioner,” Jason roared. “You will follow my orders and you will execute your servant for daring to -”  
“Wait,” Renaud said, his interruption earning him a furious glare from Jason. “My prince,” Renaud smiled at him, “I am amenable to the girl’s bargain. I will accept her life in place of her brother’s death.”  
Jason scowled, clearly displeased with Renaud going against his orders.  
“Very well,” he said eventually. “Her life is yours.”  
“She is my servant,” Duo pointed out. “Her life belongs to me. It isn’t hers to give.”  
“And you serve me,” Jason snapped. “And I give her to Renaud.”  
“Jason -”  
“Silence. My commands shall be obeyed and if you speak again you will spend a decade in silver chains.”  
Sophie’s life was easily worth a decade of torture, but Duo could think of no way to convince Jason to release her. Nothing except -  
“I accept the punishment,” Duo said quickly. Jason’s eyes narrowed in rage. “Put me in chains. But allow me to trade my life for Sophie’s. Release my servants and I will… give myself to Renaud.”  
“Your life is not within your power to give, Executioner,” Jason informed him. He looked at Renaud. “Take her and end this, Renaud.”  
The red haired man marched forward and seized Sophie by the wrists.  
Etienne gave a strangled cry of rage.  
“He will hurt you! He will laugh at your tears and he will hurt you!”  
The Ephemeral picked up the sword Duo had dropped.  
“No!” Duo tried to stop him, but Etienne swung the sword towards Renaud.   
Renaud waved the hand not holding Sophie and Etienne was thrown backwards.  
Duo froze. That magic - that had been Sophie’s magic.  
“Do you know what I am, boy?” Renaud hissed. He threw Sophie to the ground and advanced on Etienne. “You dare to strike me twice? You think to kill me with this?” He picked up the sword and pointed it at Etienne’s throat.   
“Please,” Duo stepped forward. “Please let him live.”  
Renaud didn’t even look up at Duo’s words. He plunged the blade into Etienne’s throat.  
“No!” Sophie tried to go to her brother, but Renaud dragged her, screaming, from the hall.  
Duo pulled Etienne into his arms.  
He could feel Etienne’s pain, his shock, his fear of death.  
“I’m so sorry,” Duo whispered. “I’m so sorry, Eti. I’m so sorry.”  
Etienne’s hands grabbed at him, his grip weak and his fingers twitching and Duo choked.  
“I can save him.”  
Duo looked up at Jason.  
“What?”  
“I can save him.”  
“How -”  
“Do you want to lose another of your lovers?”  
“No,” Duo breathed. “Please no.”  
Jason knelt down beside him.  
“Then I will save him for you.”  
Jason placed his mouth over the wound on Etienne’s neck, his lips almost a caress, and then Duo felt it - felt Jason start to feed through his connection to Etienne.  
“No, stop!” Duo tried to push Jason away, but the vampire ignored him. “Not like this!”  
But it was too late - he could feel Etienne’s life fade to nothing, could feel his body grow cold and still in his arms.  
Jason sat back, his lips and chin bloody, his gray eyes silver with power.  
Duo watched as the vampire bit into his own wrist, watched a stream of crimson drip from the cut into Etienne’s open mouth.  
Nothing happened for a moment - and then a rush of magic filled Etienne’s body. He glowed with silver light and his eyes opened and he gasped for air. The wound on his neck began to heal, flesh knitting itself back together in an instant.  
Duo had never before realized just how powerful Jason was - to instantly heal Etienne, to transform him into a vampire with such little effort.   
Jason met his gaze.  
“You never told me he could See,” he breathed.  
Duo swallowed hard.  
“I didn’t want you to know.”  
“He is mine now, Duo. I gave him life for you, but he is now mine.”  
Duo looked down at Etienne, at his pale, perfect skin, at the sharp fangs behind his lips.  
“I know.”  
“I will keep him safe for you, Duo. I will protect him as you could not.”  
It was a small comfort. Especially since Duo could feel Sophie’s magical connection to him snap in that same instant.

-o-

 

Jason sent him on a mission far from court the next morning. Duo was to go to India to investigate rumors of powerful shapeshifters and Gypsies at the Mughal court.  
As soon as he arrived in Salzburg, however, Duo decided to go no further.  
What, after all, was the point? If the Mughal Emperor did indeed control an army of Gypsies and shapeshifters, what would Jason do? What would he have Duo do? Jason had mentioned that Renaud had just returned from the East - no doubt he had brought these rumors with him, and Duo had no desire to carry out the wishes of Renaud in this or any other matter.  
He spent a month in the city, surrounded by life and music, but he felt unsettled.  
Returning to Jason’s court without going to India was out of the question - there was only so much insubordination Jason would tolerate from Duo, and after what had just occurred, this would not be easily forgiven.  
Every night Duo slept with the memories of Etienne’s cold body and Sophie’s screams echoing in his head. There was no escaping the past - no denying his failure to protect them, no running from the truth: Duo was weak and he would be tormented for all of his days.  
He never should have brought them to court, never should have made them his servants, never should have dared to love them. He should have known, from the moment he first met them, that they would be doomed. That he would doom them.  
He left Salzburg and travelled north, alone except for his horse, without any clear destination in mind. He did not know where to go or what to do. The future seemed like an endless abyss of pain, and he was in no hurry to face it.  
Duo slept under the stars each night. There was no need to find an inn - he had no desire to share the company of humans. He preferred to be alone, each night, shivering as his fire died down to glowing embers.  
One night, however, he awoke several hours before dawn to find he was not alone.  
A strange man with wild gray hair, naked except for flowers and vines that twined around his body and eyes that were a dark, fathomless black sat at the fire, tending to it.  
Duo slowly sat up. He could sense the magic of the creature, old and powerful and somehow familiar to him.  
“What are you?”  
The man’s black gaze focused on Duo.  
“Do you not even recognize your own kind?” He spoke the words awkwardly, as though French was new to him.  
Duo stared at him.  
“You’re a Faerie.”  
The man smiled.  
“Indeed. I’m your uncle.”  
“What?”  
“Your father was my brother. I am your uncle.”  
“You knew my father?” In all of his years, Duo had never encountered anyone with even a hint of connection to his parents.  
“Yes. Oddly, I did know my brother.”  
“Is he still alive?”  
“No.”  
The knowledge that he would never know his own father left Duo feeling curiously cold. He had never expected to meet him, had never expected to learn anything of him - but now, knowing that he had died… it was silly to mourn someone he had never known. But the sadness was there, all the same.  
“How did he die?”  
The man tilted his head to the side and looked past Duo for a moment before standing.  
“Come with me.”  
Duo hesitated.  
“Why?”  
“Have you anywhere else to go?”  
“No.”  
“Then come. There are those who need to see you.”  
“Who?”  
The man simply stared, his dark gaze unreadable.  
What did he have to lose? Duo asked himself. If he followed this Faerie who claimed to be his uncle into a trap and he died, what of it? Perhaps he would be reunited with Solo in the afterlife. Perhaps an end to his misery was in sight.  
Duo stood and started to pack up his camp.  
“No. You cannot take those things.”  
Duo frowned at him.  
“You just want me to leave my campsite? How long are we going to be gone? Thieves might -”  
“You cannot take those things,” the man repeated.  
Duo sighed and dropped his rucksack and instead walked over to his horse, Scythe, to unsaddle her.  
“You cannot take that creature either.”  
Duo turned to glare.  
“I’m not leaving my horse.”  
“Then you will not learn your father’s fate.”  
Duo closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.  
Just once, it would be nice to not be manipulated into doing something.  
He slowly removed the saddle and tack from Scythe. He’d be damned if he left her here to be stolen. He ran a hand down her flank. She was an excellent horse.   
“Happy?” He asked the Faerie once Scythe was galloping away.  
The man gestured to Duo’s clothes.  
“Really?”  
The man stared.  
Angrily, Duo undressed until he was standing there naked, shivering in the cold of the night air.  
“Now we can go.”  
“Can’t I at least get some vines or flowers or something?” Duo grumbled, but he followed the man as he left the camp.  
“Of course. You may ask them to decorate you.” The man gestured towards the forest surrounding them.  
“How… do I ask?”  
“You know nothing of our kind, do you?”  
“Ah, no.”  
The man made an irritated sound.  
“What do you call yourself?” The man asked him.  
“Duo Maxwell.”  
“Duo Maxwell,” the man repeated and then he shook his head. “That is not the name your father gave you.”  
“What name did he give me?”  
The Faerie said something completely unintelligible.  
“Right.” Duo attempted to repeat the name and the Faerie let out a harsh cackle of laughter.  
“No. We shall call you Duo Maxwell until you learn to speak.”  
“What do I call you?”  
Again the Faerie said something unintelligible.  
“I… can’t say that.”  
“I know.”  
“Then how can I say your name?”  
“Give me a name you can say, if it is so important to you.”  
Duo tried to come up with something that sounded vaguely like what the Faerie had said.  
“Howard.”  
“Howard?” The Faerie shrugged. “Very well. I am Howard until you learn to speak.”  
“How did you recognize me?” Duo had to ask. “There isn’t much of a… family resemblance.”  
Howard laughed again, that same sharp cackle.  
“Oh but there is. Your sorrow has the same bitter taste as my own, Duo Maxwell. I could sense your magic three days ago, and I have been bringing you closer to me every day.”  
“I see.”  
He didn’t, but he didn’t think it mattered much.  
Duo didn’t know how long they walked, but eventually they came across a river and followed it, walking along the damp bank on bare feet until they came to a waterfall.  
“Will you enter the home of your ancestors?” Howard asked him.  
“Er… sure.”  
Howard held up a hand.  
“Our world is not the same, Duo Maxwell. Come with me and you will no longer be the Executioner. No one will call you the God of Death and no one will care for those you have lost.”  
It sounded like a dream too good to be true.  
“I will come with you.”  
Howard turned and walked into the river, wading through the shallows under the waterfall and then disappearing under the sheets of water.  
Duo stayed on the bank, waiting for him to come back, waiting for something to happen - but nothing did.  
Eventually, Duo realized he was meant to follow.  
He stepped into the water and shouted a curse - it was freezing. Duo had never felt cold as sharply as he felt the rush of water against his naked body.  
He forced himself to keep going, each step in the river feeling like a thousand knives stabbing him, until he stepped under the waterfall and then he felt nothing.

-o-  
When he woke he was warm, his body rested, and his ever present anger and pain gone.  
It was deeply unsettling and he tried to think about Solo, about Etienne and Sophie and everyone else he had lost, but they all seemed so distant, their memories like some half-forgotten dream that might have never happened.  
“I told you it wouldn’t kill him.”  
Duo turned at the sound of that voice. It was Howard and another man, another Faerie. He had shoulder length white-blonde hair, the same dark eyes as Howard, and a feral expression of hunger on his face. Like Howard, he was naked except for vines and leaves that clung to his body.  
“You have been wrong before,” the other Faerie sneered. “And this one… he does not have the strength of his father.”  
“Not yet,” Howard agreed, his gaze fixed on Duo’s face. “But he will.”  
“How long was I asleep?” Duo had to ask. Their conversation made him uncomfortable.  
“Too long,” the other Faerie said.   
Duo could tell they were not going to be best friends.  
“Who is he?” Duo asked Howard.  
The other Faerie hissed in anger.  
“He is someone you will not ignore!”  
“You will not be able to say his name,” Howard warned him with a smile.  
“Say it anyway,” Duo sighed.  
Howard did so, and he was right - Duo couldn’t say his name.   
Duo shook his head.  
“You’re right, I can’t say it.”  
“This is no game for your amusement, halfling!” The Faerie snarled.   
“Quinze,” Duo decided, the mention of a game reminding him of the card game currently popular at court. It also sounded as close to the Faerie’s name as Duo could get.  
“What?” Quinze asked.  
“I’d like to call you Quinze.”  
Quinze shared a look of horror with Howard, who merely cackled.  
“I told you he was of my blood!” Howard said with a smirk.  
“Then have a care and remember how much of your blood has already been spilt,” Quinze hissed. He turned back to Duo. “You, boy, should not have been able to come into our world.”  
Duo looked over at Howard.  
“You mean I could have died?”  
Howard shrugged one shoulder.  
“The magic of our ancestors is strongest in the water we passed through. Had you not been welcome here, you would not have been allowed to enter.”  
“You mean I would have died.” That explained the bitter cold of the water, the pain and the agony he had suffered as he tried to walk through it.  
“And would death have been so unwelcome?” Howard challenged.  
“No,” Duo admitted.  
Quinze snorted.  
“He truly is of your blood. I will have no use for him if he remains so weak.”  
“Um, what are you two talking about?”  
Howard and Quinze completely ignored his question.  
“You said yourself that things are changing, that life is twisting in ways we did not See. You need him to keep the path True or that world will be lost to us forever.”  
“There are many among us who would rather it be lost in any case,” Quinze muttered.  
Duo had absolutely no clue what the two Faerie’s were talking about, and that realization brought on another - he had no clue where he was.  
He looked around him but all he saw was a strange, violet darkness, shadows pierced only by twinkling amber lights that seemed to float in the air around them. He wasn’t cold, or warm and the air tasted neither damp nor dry.   
Duo looked up and gasped. Above them he could see the river and the waterfall he had passed through, both translucent and magnificent as they passed by overhead. Beyond the river he could see the stars of the night sky, but they looked different, closer and brighter than they ever had before.  
“... we can’t just kill him.”  
That got Duo’s attention. He tore his gaze from the sky and focused back on the two Faeries.  
“No,” he agreed. “You can’t just kill me.”  
Howard arched an eyebrow.  
“And I thought you welcomed death?”  
“Just because I don’t have an interest in life doesn’t mean I’m going to invite you to murder me.”  
Quinze laughed, a dry, wheezing sound that chilled Duo.  
“Your uncle would have you join us. He would have you leave behind that world to join ours. What do you say to that?”  
“Should I not say yes?”  
Quinze laughed again.  
“Ah, very good. Perhaps your filthy mother at least blessed you with intelligence. Do you know why your uncle brought you here?”  
“To invite me to join you?”  
“No. He brought you here at my command. It seems… we need you.”  
Duo had to arch an eyebrow.  
“You need me? I still don’t even know who you are.”  
“I am the conduit of the Stars. I am the voice of the Ancestors. I am the eyes of those yet to be born.”  
“He is our king,” Howard translated for Duo.  
Quinze continued to stare at Duo.  
“And you, bastard halfling, are the sigil of the Gods.”  
“The… what?”  
Quinze opened his mouth, no doubt to berate Duo judging by the look on his face, but Howard stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
“He has woken. Let him See,” Howard suggested.  
Quinze glared at Howard for a long moment and then rose to his feet.  
“Very well. Let him drink from the Well and we shall speak more after that.”  
Howard nodded in agreement and then Quinze left.  
“What - what the hell is going on?” Duo demanded.  
Howard sighed and stood up.  
“Come with me.”  
“No,” Duo remained sitting. “Last time you asked me to do that I almost died and I woke up here with the King of the Faeries ready to kill me. I think this time, I’ll stay right here until I get some answers.”  
Howard looked amused.  
“Then you refuse to see your father’s fate?”  
“I - what?”  
“Come and drink from the Well.”  
Howard started to walk away, leaving Duo alone in the darkness.  
“I - fucking hell.” Duo jumped up and ran after him.   
They wandered through the violet darkness and Duo tried to see what lay in the shadows, but the golden lights barely illuminated Howard, much less their surroundings.  
Suddenly they stepped into a spill of blue light and Duo winced, unused to the intensity.  
As his eyes adjusted he was able to take in his surroundings.  
They were in some kind of cave, but Duo didn’t recognize the rock around him - it looked more like crystal or diamonds - it was sharp, clear and reflective. The amber lights that had glowed sporadically behind them were now gathered together, high above them, and as Duo watched he saw them move, some lights joining the group and others floating away.  
“Pixies,” Howard told him. “We can’t get rid of the damned things.”  
He gestured for Duo to step forward into the light and Duo did so, following Howard into the cave, towards a shallow lake of clear water. There was an island in the middle, and around the island there was a gathering of more Faeries, all attired similarly to Howard and Duo.  
As they approached, the Faeries looked up and started to speak to each other.  
“What are they saying?” Duo asked Howard.  
“They’re saying your father’s cock was bigger,” Howard replied.  
Duo glanced at him and Howard cackled.  
“It was! Ah, but yours isn’t so small.” Howard patted his back sympathetically.  
Duo resisted the urge to cover himself.  
“I’ve never had any complaints,” he muttered.  
“Of course not - our family are renowned for the desire we evoke in others.”  
“What?” Duo came to a stop and stared at Howard.  
Howard arched an eyebrow.  
“Your magic, boy. Haven’t you noticed how much you’re desired by those around you?”  
Duo frowned. He had never really given it much thought, but now that Howard mentioned it…  
“That’s my magic?”  
“Oh, don’t feel so bad. I’m sure some of your lovers liked you for your, er, personality too.”  
Duo glared at him, ready to offer a sharp retort, but then he realized - it was his magic that had doomed Solo and Etienne. His magic that had beguiled so many over the years, from Relena to Sister Helen to Jason.  
He started to ask Howard another question, but they had arrived at the center of the island and before them was a well. It was made of the same strange stone as the rest of the cave, and when Duo looked into it he saw the same clear water of the lake, but it seemed to stretch downwards, endlessly deep.  
“Drink,” Howard commanded.  
“What will happen when I do?”  
“You might die,” Howard said with a shrug. “Or you will taste your destiny.”  
“What?”  
“Are you hard of hearing?”  
“No,” Duo assured him.  
Cautiously, he knelt beside the well and dipped one of his hands into the water.  
It burned, the water as hot as an open flame, and Duo hastily drew his hand back, but the water cupped in his palm still burned.  
“Drink,” Howard repeated, his voice a low growl. The Faeries around him were speaking and it almost sounded like a chant.  
“Drink,” Howard said again and Duo obeyed.  
The water burned a trail of pure liquid fire down Duo’s throat. The pain was more intense, more invasive than even one hundred lashes of Deathscythe and Duo fell to the ground. He struggled to draw in breath, and all around him the Faeries chanted.

-o-  
Duo woke covered in snow.   
With a startled cry he stood up.  
The forest was blanketed in white, the green of the tree leaves hidden away completely.  
Duo struggled to remember - he didn’t know what. It felt like there was something he should know, some thought, some idea - but it was gone.   
With a sigh, he packed up his camp, brushing snow from his rucksack and bedroll before stuffing it inside.  
Scythe was gone, no trace of her in the snow, and Duo resigned himself to continuing on foot. The horse was a loss, she had been an excellent mount, but, much as with everything else in his life, he had expected to lose her at some point in any case.  
He walked for five days before he came to a village.   
The local tavern was barely large enough to accommodate the six patrons already present when Duo walked in, but the bar wench told him to sit by the fire and brought him a tankard of ale and a plate of hot food.  
As he ate, Duo listened to the other men talk.  
“... is dead, the damned War is finally over,” one of the men muttered.  
His companions nodded in agreement.  
“The new king is just a boy, though. He’ll be a puppet - or he’ll be killed. Mark my words, we’ll have war again soon.”  
“Which king?” Duo had to ask.  
The men turned to look at him.  
“Our king,” one of them snorted. “Or didn’t you hear that the Sun King has been eclipsed?”  
“Ha - that’s a good one, Jean!”  
The men congratulated Jean on his pun.  
“But his son is no boy - he’s nearly forty,” Duo pointed out.  
The men stared at him.  
“The Grand Dauphin died four years ago. His grandson - the Sun King’s Great Grandson - is the King now.”  
Duo frowned. He had heard nothing about this - he would have known in the Grand Dauphin had died four years ago - in fact, hadn’t Relena been singing his praises as a lover before Duo left Court with Sophie and Etienne the last time?  
“What… what year is it?”  
The men stared at him.  
“1715. What year did you think it was, friend?”  
Duo was shocked out of conscious thought.  
“It… it was 1700 when I left Salzburg. I -” Duo frowned, that same thought, that same memory teasing at him again but he still couldn’t pin it down.  
The men now looked amused.  
“How much have you had to drink, eh?” Jean asked him with a chuckle.   
But Duo shook his head.  
“Where are we? What village is this?”  
“Thannois,” Jean answered, his amusement fading. “You really don’t know where you are?”  
Duo shook his head. He recognized the name though - it was a small village on the Thur river.   
He realized, very suddenly, that he had lost fifteen years. A war had been fought - kings had died - and he had lost fifteen years.  
“I need a horse.”  
The men exchanged troubled looks and one of them made a gesture to indicate his views on Duo’s sanity.  
“I can pay,” he added when they started to grumble. “Which of you has a sturdy horse I can purchase?”  
“I do,” Jean allowed. “But -”  
“I’ll pay double whatever you’re about to say so long as I can have the animal now.”  
Fifteen years of Sophie in service to Renaud. Fifteen years of Etienne as a vampire under Jason’s control.   
Duo had to return to Court.  
-o-

Nothing had changed, and everything had changed.  
Duo walked into the great hall and was confronted with the sight of Renaud seated on one side of Jason and Noventa on the other. Both men scowled at him, but Jason… Jason looked as though he had seen a ghost.  
Duo looked around for Sophie and Etienne, but he saw neither.  
“Ah, the God of Death has returned to us at last,” Zechs spoke up, a smirk on his golden face.  
Relena, seated beside him, looked relieved.  
“We thought you were dead,” Treize sighed in vexation. “Pity that rumors are so rarely true.”  
They had thought him dead - no wonder Relena looked so relieved. No wonder Jason looked as though he had seen a ghost.  
“I would apologize for disappointing you,” Duo said to Treize, “but surely you’re used to it by now.”  
A few laughed at his joke.  
“When we last saw you, Jason sent you to India,” Renaud murmured.   
Duo inclined his head.  
“I never made it there.”  
“We know,” Renaud growled. “The Mughal Empire has fallen. The secrets of that court are lost to us now.”  
Duo arched an eyebrow - he hadn’t known about that, but then again, he doubted the men of Thannois had much interest in the affairs of an exotic land.  
“If you were not in India, where were you?” Jason asked.  
“I… don’t know,” Duo confessed.  
“You don’t know.”  
Duo sighed.  
“I left court and travelled to Salzburg. I spent a month there and then started out again,” in the wrong direction, but Duo didn’t want to compound his crimes more than necessary, “and then… I woke one morning and fifteen years had passed.”  
Treize sneered.  
“Honestly, Executioner, you expect us to believe that you -”  
“He’s telling the truth.”  
Duo turned. He recognized that voice - it was Etienne.  
The Ephemeral, the Vampire, had entered the hall and now stood behind Duo. He was dressed in the fine, brocade clothes. He looked like most of the other vampires present - his skin smooth and pale, his long dark hair tied back, his eyes hauntingly dark, his lips a dark stain of color and Duo realized they were bloody, realized that Etienne had been feeding when he must have sensed Duo’s presence and come to the hall.  
“Of course you would lie for your old master,” Renaud muttered. “Jason, this -”  
“I would not lie to my maker,” Etienne interrupted Renaud. He looked away from Duo and towards Jason. “He truly has no idea where he was for those fifteen years. His last memory is of falling asleep under the stars, thinking of -” Etienne drew in a deep breath, “thinking of the day Jason made me.”  
The court was silent for several minutes.  
“Very well,” Jason finally said. “You did not desert your post.”  
“He still spent a month in Salzburg,” Renaud muttered.  
Jason arched an eyebrow.  
“Why did you tarry so long there, Executioner?”  
Duo tried to think of an excuse and beside him, Etienne crossed his arms.   
It would have to be the truth.  
“I stayed in the city for a month while I tried to think of where I could go that was as far away from this court as possible.”  
“Ha!” Renaud thumped his fist against the table. “You did desert your post.”  
Duo inclined his head in agreement and Renaud turned to look at Jason.  
“What is the punishment for desertion?” Jason asked Duo.  
“Death,” Duo responded.  
Jason arched an eyebrow.  
“But you did return to use… surely there is some cause to mitigate such an extreme punishment?” He turned to Noventa. “What do you think?”  
Noventa hesitated. He clearly wanted to order Duo’s death, but he also clearly wanted to appease Jason - and if Jason had wanted Duo dead he would have ordered the execution himself.  
“Perhaps he needs to be reacquainted with his old friend, Deathscythe,” Noventa offered. “One hundred lashes secured his cooperation the first time.” Noventa paused. “Perhaps twenty will be enough to remind him of his duty.”  
Jason nodded.  
“Yes, I agree.” He turned to Renaud. “Well?”  
Renaud rose to his feet and left the hall.  
Duo wondered where he was going, but his attention was drawn back to Jason when the vampire spoke.  
“Much has changed since you were last at court,” Jason said.   
“I noticed.” Duo couldn’t help but look over at Etienne. He reached out with his magic, hoping Etienne would respond, but Etienne glared at him and it felt like a wall crashed down on Duo as the vampire forced his magic away.  
Duo struggled to draw in a breath of air - Etienne was powerful, much more powerful than he had been as an Ephemeral.  
He turned to Jason, and the vampire regarded him with a closed expression, giving nothing away.  
“Take your place in the circle.”  
He was unused to hearing that command, but he certainly recognized the voice.  
Sophie entered the hall beside Renaud and in her hands was Deathscythe.  
“What -”  
“In your stead we needed someone strong enough to execute Council punishments,” Jason explained. “She was your apprentice, in a manner of speaking, and Renaud has taught her what she did not already know.”  
Duo frowned.  
Sophie was strong, yes, but as an Ephemeral she wasn’t strong enough to wield Deathscythe without the weapon causing her harm.  
“Take your place in the circle,” Sophie repeated and her voice was frigid.  
Duo hadn’t heard her speak to him like that since they had first met.  
He stepped into the red ring in front of the great table and removed his coat, waistcoat and shirt.   
“Kneel,” Sophie instructed.  
Duo did so.  
The first lash of Deathscythe startled a cry from his lips. He hadn’t felt it against his skin in more than a century, and it had been decades since he had last wielded it. He had forgotten the way it burned through his flesh and his magic, the cold touch of death licking at the wound.   
Another lash and Duo fell forward, just barely catching himself on his elbows.  
How was Sophie able to do this?  
By the time she had reached twenty lashes, Duo was barely conscious and he could feel his magic draining away, Deathscythe greedily drinking in his pain and his power.  
“Take him to the dungeons. Once he has recovered I will deal with him,” Jason instructed.

-o-  
For two weeks Duo remained in the dungeons while his physical wounds healed.  
Relena came to visit twice, cooly informing him that she was risking banishment by Jason to even speak to him when Duo snapped at her to leave him alone. She tried to heal him, but without sex it was difficult for her to share her magic with him, so instead she soothed him with her touch, stroking his skin and hair through the dungeon bars while she told him what had happened during his absence.  
She told Duo that Jason doted on Etienne, treating him as though he was his child, keeping him safe from harm and trusting his judgement and his magic. Etienne had made enemies - Treize and Renaud, in particular, had tried more than once to have him killed or sent away, but Jason refused to lay a hand on him.  
Sophie, however, had not fared as well. Renaud had taken her as his servant, but after discovering how powerful she was he had made her into a succubus, cursing her as he had been cursed, and had used her as his personal enforcer, having her torture any who opposed Renaud.  
And Treize, of course, had tried to involve the Council in the War of Spanish Succession as it was now called, only to have his plans thwarted by Etienne.   
When Jason finally summoned Duo his back was mostly healed, though still tender.  
Jason took one look at him and shook his head.  
“Bath yourself,” he ordered and gestured towards the copper tub full of steaming water.   
Duo was grateful for that, the chance to be clean after so long in the dungeons, but he could not relax in the hot water. Not with Jason prowling around the tub, watching his every move, his eyes dark with hunger.  
“I have kept my word,” Jason said. “I have protected your boy.”  
“I know,” Duo agreed. He decided to wash his hair - it needed to be done, and maybe if he prolonged this as much as possible, Jason would grow bored and send him away.  
“He has made many enemies. His power intimidates those who seek to lie, and his lack of respect offends those who follow protocol.”  
“I’m to blame for that, I’m sure,” Duo muttered.  
“Indeed. You are. But I kept my word. I kept him safe. I protected him as you could not.”  
Duo had delayed for as long as he could. The water had grown cold and he was clean.  
He rose from the tub and Jason’s eyes roamed over his body, still hungry, and Duo shivered.  
“I know,” Duo repeated. “Thank you.”  
He accepted the towel that Jason handed him.  
“I have kept my promise to you, Duo Maxwell. I have kept all of my promises to you. Yet you do nothing but break your promises and go back on the oaths you have sworn. Time and time again you defy me and lie to me.”  
Duo swallowed hard. This wasn’t going to go well for him at all, he realized.  
“You make a fool of me. How can I maintain order over my Council when I cannot even control my Executioner? I should have you killed - I should have had you killed a hundred times over.”  
Duo nervously glanced around the room. It was empty except for the two of them and he couldn’t sense anyone close by. Still, Jason didn’t really need help if he wanted to kill Duo - he was powerful enough to manage it on his own.  
Duo noticed the ceremonial silver dagger Jason sometimes wore hanging over the mantel of the fireplace and subtly started to move in that direction.  
Not subtly enough - Jason’s eyes flicked towards the dagger and then back at Duo.  
They dove for the weapon at the same time, but just as Duo wrapped his fingers around the blame Jason wrenched it from his grip.  
“Can you not see that you already own me? That you already have my heart, my soul.”  
Jason’s voice was raw, and Duo realized this was the first time he had seen Jason’s patience run out. The vampire was projecting anger and magic in roiling tidal waves and they crashed over Duo’s skin, battering against him. Jason’s gray eyes bore into Duo’s and Duo found himself unable to look away.  
“No,” he whispered.  
Jason trailed his fingers through Duo’s hair and used it to pull him closer.  
“You are a wild thing, impossible to tame, impossible to own and I have craved you since the moment I first tasted you. I desire nothing in this world or the next as I desire you, Duo Maxwell.”  
Duo could taste the truth in Jason’s words, and as much as he wanted to shake his head and turn away, he couldn’t.   
Jason placed the dagger back in Duo’s hand.  
“Go on. Kill me and release me from this hell.”  
Duo’s fingers tightened on the hilt and he drew in a sharp, ragged breath. He could smell his own blood, the copper tang burning his nostrils.  
Jason stood before him, had armed him, had invited Duo to take the revenge he had waited more than a hundred years for.  
Duo let the dagger fall from his hand.   
They both jumped at the sound of it hitting the floor.  
“I can’t,” Duo admitted. “I can’t kill you.”  
Not now, not like this. Not after Jason had tried to save Sophie and Etienne. Not now that he knew Jason had protected Etienne, had cherished him by all accounts.. Not now that he knew Jason, knew his pain and loss and desire. Not now that he knew there was nothing to live for after this.  
Duo closed his eyes and drew in another ragged breath.  
“I am yours,” he finally said, finally gave in and gave Jason the one thing he had always wanted.  
He heard Jason’s breath catch and then he felt the firm, cold grip of Jason’s fingers on his face.  
Duo opened his eyes and looked at him.  
“You agreed to share your service and your blood,” Jason reminded him. “I have never forced you to give more.”  
“I know,” Duo said, and he realized that that too meant something. Years ago, Duo had been passed around the Court as a plaything, but Jason had never forced him, had only ever cajoled and seduced and allowed Duo to turn him down.  
“But I will take you now, if that is what you are offering,” Jason’s control seemed to be returning to him.  
“I know,” Duo said again and barely had time to draw a breath before Jason’s mouth covered his own.  
He could taste blood - his own still warm on Jason’s tongue - but he could also feel Jason’s strength and his magic, whispering to Duo like a summer breeze and he gave in to it and kissed Jason back.  
Jason groaned and his hands ran down to Duo’s sides, pulling at his breeches. Duo helped him with their removal and then pulled away to lift his shirt over his head.  
Jason stared at him, his gaze hooded and his breathing ragged.  
“I have wanted this for a very long time,” Jason said and knelt before Duo, kissing and licking his flesh, worshipping Duo’s scars with his tongue and his fingers.  
Duo hissed in pleasure when Jason pinched his left nipple.  
“I know,” he said yet again and Jason smirked against his flesh.  
Jason took hold of Duo’s cock, already half hard from Jason’s teasing touches on his torso and Duo moaned wantonly.   
It had been so long, so damned long since he had felt such a firm grip on his cock that wasn’t his own hand.  
He clutched Jason’s shoulders.  
“I have always loved the taste of your blood,” Jason said, his dark gaze fastened on Duo’s cock. “But I have yet to taste your seed. May I?”  
“God, yes,” Duo panted and then moaned again when Jason kissed the thick head of his cock. “Please,” he added, not knowing why he said it, but Jason suddenly surged forward, swallowing Duo’s cock in one smooth motion that had him seated to the hilt.  
Duo found it hard to breath, the sensation was so great, so overwhelming.  
He could feel the sharp press of Jason’s fangs as the vampire sucked on him and it sent a strange thrill through Duo - the fear, the anticipation and the pleasure all mixed together and had him on the edge of orgasm embarrassingly quickly.  
He came with a shuddering gasp, pumping into Jason’s mouth and throat and then sagging against him, feeling completely empty - empty of hate and anger for the first time in centuries.  
Jason eased back and pulled Duo down to the floor with him and kissed him deeply. Now, Duo could taste his own blood and his own semen, mixed together in the hot cavern of Jason’s mouth and he greedily swallowed, sucking at Jason’s tongue and lips and mouth until he was able to take back a little of himself.  
Jason was smiling against his mouth, as if knowing where Duo’s thoughts had strayed.  
“There are some vampires that exist on the seed of men instead of blood,” Jason told him. “You are fortunate we have none at this court, for you are truly a delight to taste.”  
Duo shuddered at the thought and kissed Jason again. He could feel his cold, hard cock pressing against his thighs and Duo wanted it, wanted to feel that cold shaft buried deep inside him.  
“You can have all of my seed that you want,” Duo whispered against Jason’s mouth, “but right now I need you to fuck me.”  
Jason’s grin was feral. He picked up Duo and carried him to the bed.   
It was an odd sensation - Duo was only a few inches shorter than Jason, but the vampire carried him with ease, his supernatural strength reminding Duo that Jason could so easily break him.  
“If that is what you need, then I’m happy to oblige,” Jason told him.   
Duo reached for the jar of ointment on the ornate table beside Jason’s bed.  
Jason arched an eyebrow when Duo dipped his fingers into the cool cream.  
“It’s been here for the past hundred years,” Duo said.  
“Yes, but your interest has not been,” Jason murmured and then groaned when Duo spread the ointment along his cock, stroking him and slicking him.  
“Doesn’t mean I didn’t pay attention,” Duo said.  
“I know,” Jason said, turning Duo’s words on him.  
Jason spread ointment across his own fingers and then gently probed at Duo, teasing his entrance with his cold touch.   
Duo opened his legs wider, eager for the contact.   
Jason slowly pumped in first one, then two fingers. He angled them to stroke against that tight knot of pleasure deep inside and Duo gasped.  
Not all of the Council had raped him forcefully. Some had taken the time to coax pleasure out of him, but aside from Relena, none of the encounters had been willing on Duo’s part. And since Jason had forbidden Relena to allow Duo in her bed fifty years ago, Duo had been celibate.   
“Please,” he begged again and Jason removed his fingers and positioned his cock at Duo’s entrance and waited.  
Duo reached down, spread his ass cheeks apart and guided Jason’s cock into him, knowing that it was what Jason wanted, to see Duo impaling himself on his cock.  
Duo rolled his hips and pulled Jason in deeper.  
They groaned in unison.  
“By the Gods you are glorious,” Jason breathed and then slid deep into Duo.  
Duo gritted his teeth against the pain of being stretched and filled and drew in another deep breath.  
He locked his gaze with Jason’s, saw the hesitation, and he realized - Jason had meant every word. Duo truly did own him. If Duo told him to pull out now he would. If Duo told Jason he wanted to leave the Council and never return, Jason would allow him to walk away.  
Duo swallowed hard at the sudden knowledge, the sudden power.  
He reached up and tugged on Jason’s hair, using one of his long curls to pull his head down so Duo could kiss him again.  
-o-

He woke just after dawn. Dim, gray light filtered through the heavy curtains and cast a pallor on the room.  
Jason was gone, no doubt safely ensconced in his coffin.  
Duo reflected on the events of the night. He wanted to blame his anger, wanted to blame Jason’s magic – but excuses didn’t change the fact that he had wanted Jason. That he wanted him still.  
It wasn’t love, he assured himself. It was a hundred years of sexual tension and Duo’s loneliness. It was purely physical, an urge that Duo needed to satisfy. Nothing more.  
He would come back to Jason’s bed gladly, but Duo promised himself not to allow the vampire any closer to his heart.  
Duo never was very good at keeping promises to himself.

-o-

 

To be continued in Penumbra  
Notes:  
1\. Dunno if anyone was really paying attention to the mention of Mughal India, shapeshifters and Gypsies - but yes, Trowa was there and Renaud wanted Duo to go to India.   
2\. I apologize for all of the OCs in this, many of whom will show up in Penumbra. I kind of GRRM’d all of the bad guys in Umbra, who were mostly canon GW characters, so I had to find a new cast to kill off.  
3\. I’m sorry it took me so long to return to this universe, but I have returned and I will finish Duo’s story.  
4\. I tried not to introduce too many extraneous ideas, characters or events in Revenant, which basically means that everything that happened in this is relevant to Penumbra, not just more background for Duo’s millenium of torture.  
Which means that yeah, the chaos magic reference (Duo as the sigil of the Gods) is obviously kind of important. Let me also take this opportunity to say that I don’t know much of anything at ALL about chaos magic so I apologize in advance. We’ll be delving into it somewhat in Penumbra and I will try not to be offensively wrong about too many aspects.  
5\. I thought about going back to edit Umbra and clean it up, but… I’m too lazy. I’m sorry, but it will remain as is and I apologize for the grammatical errors you may encounter if you read/reread it.  
6\. Thank you, so very, very much for everyone who stuck with me on this and waited all of those years for me to find my way back to it.


End file.
